


A Slave To My Heart：深触我心

by Maryandmathew



Series: 长篇的锤基 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forced Branding, He's got Thor well in hand, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki always has a plan, Loki's Punishments, Loki's not faultless, Loki's twisty, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Odin's Bad Parenting, Post-Avengers Asgard, Slave Loki, Thor has all these confusing feelings, Thor's not an idiot, and sometimes he reacts with anger, but he's realizing something is very wrong, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有个新来的奴隶在Asgard的宫殿里出没，怒气冲冲的眼睛乌黑的头发很是奇怪，Thor之前从未正眼注意过奴隶们，为什么要呢？不过这个男子看起来非常眼熟，而他每次看Thor的眼神似乎都恨不得要往王子的酒杯里吐口水。</p><p>This is a translation work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 夺去我所有

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of A Slave To My Heart by mia_a03.
> 
> Many thanks to mia_a03 for writing this amazing story and allowing me to translate it

Thor一眼就看到了这个奴隶，其实要说注意不到是不可能的，因为他过去一个钟头里始终虎视眈眈地瞪着他好像王子哪里对不住他似的，——这真是古怪，因为Thor之前从未见过这个奴隶。

一般说来如果奴隶们之间有什么纷争是根本不值一哂，不过这个乌黑头发的，……就是让他很上心，他看着他穿梭于厨房，头发束在脑后，额头上密布汗珠、绿色的眼睛里盛满挫败，——Thor想要他。

而Thor一直都能得到想要的。

在Thor帮助他父亲完成那些正式归还王位的文件时候一直想着那个奴隶，那位真正意义上的王过去几个礼拜都在忙着件高级私密的事，而且有段时日了，把大部分的事宜都交付给Thor处理，谢天谢地的是总算今天Odin宣布Thor可以述职休息了。

回房间路上Thor叫过个侍从吩咐说去找那个奴隶让他带些加香料的热葡萄酒来，他一面怨念地费半天劲儿地像蜕皮那样脱下盔甲，一面舒展肩膀活动着，他坐在火光旺盛的壁炉前面沙发里，揉搓着突突跳的太阳穴，夜色还早，没到晚餐时分，不过Thor已经累得筋疲力尽，觉得自己可以晕晕乎乎的连睡好几天。

敲门声响起，火急火燎的，一点也不像个懂礼貌的战战兢兢的奴隶。

“进来”。

这个黑发奴隶端着酒瓶的托盘和一点乳酪轻巧地走进来，Thor含着笑示意他放下，不过看着他并没有斟酒的举动时诧异地挑高眉毛。

他看起来意识到了自己的失误，不过相对于道歉，他翻了个白眼嘴里嘟囔着咒骂的话好像给Thor服务是王子莫大的荣幸。

“你叫什么名字？”Thor喝了口香料酒问道。

他一下子紧张起来眼里的怒火又翻了十翻，“我不再有名字了。”

Thor抬起头，先不去理会他的蛮横，“那么，你母亲叫你什么？”

“我母亲不再认得我了，问这个有什么用？”

他母亲不认得他，这是什么亘古奇闻？Thor呆坐着想了会他接下来怎么办，当然他可以直接叫这个自命不凡的奴隶出去，或者送他去挨顿鞭子学学礼貌，不过Thor觉得更想要他陪着自己，莫名其妙的，这个奴隶对他很重要，而他却，……不知为何，他的胸腔里深处的地方似乎有个小火苗，闪烁地等待着有朝一日兴起燎原之势。

更不要提这个奴隶长得很好看，Thor可不想要这样的美貌从自己指尖溜走。

所以Thor再次微笑，施展其平日里能让人火气大消的魅力，尽管他脑子里嗡嗡作响浑身发紧，“那么告诉我你的旧名字。”

他握起拳头绷着下巴，好一会儿沉默过后，Thor几乎想再出声问一遍了，却听他终于语调飞快地答，“Loki”，还有他念起自己名字的感觉挺特别，带点古怪的期盼让这简单的名字染上光彩。

Loki。

这名字就如同他的长相一般美，简短且音调悦耳，与他修长消瘦的身形和他披散在肩头的黑发非常相映成趣，还有他的眼睛，那双绿眼睛随着他一言一行都带着怒气，Thor想知道那里如果盛满快乐该是什么模样。

不过从他绷紧的下巴颏看得出Loki的生活一点也没有快乐可言，这个念头忽然给Thor的心带来种不可平息的难过，他拿定主意，放下酒杯勾画着杯沿，“那么好吧，Loki，我希望你以后专门服侍我。”

“当然你想这样了”，Loki冷笑，接下来Thor又被他震惊到挑起眉毛，“尊贵的王子啊，你是想要我按摩你的脚还是吸你的屌啊？”

“你给我管好你的舌头，奴隶”，虽然Thor说着斥责的话可还是嘴角挂着一丝笑，而Loki看起来也有点意外，本以为他会发作或者带点电闪雷鸣的，不过Thor并不想因为他这点暴躁的举止把这个生动有趣的人吓唬跑，尤其他已经受够了那些挂着虚伪笑容的议会大臣们，所以就算有什么的话，Loki的不识礼数也让人振奋得很，就像炎炎暑日下的一杯柠檬汁。

所以既然Loki提到了吸屌这码事……

也许一会的吧，所以Thor又重新拿起杯子啜饮下喷香的酒浆，觉得要把这个乐趣好好升华一下，“给我拿些吃的来，Loki，而不是这些一口吞掉的奶酪，还要，通知三勇士我明天不去训练场，转告我母亲我今晚也不去和她一起共进晚餐，我太累了要早点睡。”

Loki嗤笑着，嘴角咧着露出他白花花的牙齿好像随时要扑上去咬Thor一样，“我不是送信的”，他唾弃道，语气中带着充沛的肯定和气愤。

“你不是”，Thor愉快地赞同道，“你是个奴隶，所以现在听从命令然后快点回来。”

他出门后Thor揉捏着他的宽肩膀，试着去缓解他浑身上下的酸涩，也许一会可以省去吸屌这步，不过他真的很想让那个漂亮的奴隶给他按摩后背，Loki看起来绝对有双灵巧的手。

……

……

……

差不多一个小时后Loki完成任务就直接返回了Thor的房间，带着个银色托盘装着满当当的食物，他的眼睛红红的有点微肿好像哭过了似的，可Thor不打算盘问这个，取而代之的他问道，“你在宫殿里生活了多久？”这应该是个比较安全的话题，而且他觉得自己特别好奇，急切地想知道关于Loki身心内外的一切。

“我一辈子都在”，Loki一面放下托盘极其不熟练的给他摆放晚餐，这个答案充满了恨意，就在刚才Loki说出自己名字的时候，那声音还充满了渴望和期盼呢。

Thor皱皱眉，“别骗我，像你这样的我不会注意不到的”，注意到然后占有他，这毫无疑问，关于生理上的需求Thor从来都是放任不羁，而且他有时候喜欢男性胜过女性，至少这样可以避免私生子满地乱跑的麻烦。

“也许我就是没让你注意到吧”，Loki生硬地答，目光躲向别处，“你还有什么其他需要吗？”

这一波波震撼快把王子击晕，一个主动要求退下的奴隶？太张狂太放肆了吧，不过Thor还是觉得他挺可爱，——Loki就像匹桀骜不驯的野马，Thor总有一天要驯服他。

“有啊”，Thor哼哼着，埋头吃着晚餐，“一般我不会注目奴隶们，不过你不再是了”，Loki皱眉看着他的脸色，“我睡觉前要洗澡，你来负责给我按摩肩膀。”

有短暂的片刻Thor还以为Loki肯定又要反驳，不肯或者啐一口什么的，不过他只是抬高下巴言简意赅的答，“当然了”。

“当然？”

哦，可是看着Loki脸上的怒意似乎比蜜糖还有甜美，“当然了，Thor王子”。

“我比较愿意称呼我为‘主人’”，Thor斜睨他一眼不过看见Loki握着的双拳在发抖，“去准备洗澡水吧，我一会就吃完。”

听着另一个房间水声响起的时候，Thor把吃完的食物推到一边脱掉衣服，这事古里古怪的让他很纳闷，Loki是怎么熟门熟路的找到他浴室的好像对Thor房间的布局知道得一清二楚，难道，……Loki是哪里派来的密探吗？如果是的话，那他也太不称职了，他的言谈举止根本不像个奴隶，而且Thor想不明白，那双明亮绿眼睛里的怒火总是在他脑海里时隐时现。

在Thor来不及揣摩完自己怀疑的时候，Loki已经站在门边，“水好了”，他不屑地说道打算就此出去。

不过Thor立刻用胳膊挡住了他，“哦不行，漂亮的家伙，我刚刚说了要你按摩的是我的肩膀，幸好不是我的屌”，Loki的怒视飞快地掠过Thor有点半鼓的裆部，一脸愤怒：

“一会儿我就给你拧下来。”

“那走着瞧吧Loki”，说着Thor抓住了他的前臂，立刻被那苍白皮肤下流畅的肌肉线条惊艳到了，“现在跟我来。”

Loki一直固执地不肯迈步，可是Thor抓在他胳膊上的力道太大，而他也不绝对不肯任由Thor拖着走，但Thor就是更有劲更强壮，而且随着他每一步靠近的时候发现欲火在升温。

当他们终于来到浴缸边缘的时候，Thor这才让Loki扯回了胳膊。

“你就像个固执的小狗崽，Loki，总是冒着被鞭打的风险以为自己的做法更对劲”，Thor大笑起来，看他那副样子情不自禁大笑出声，Loki那咬碎一口银牙的模样让他想要收回自己的无礼，可他咬牙切齿的样子实在让Thor乐不可支，“喔，你看你还会龇牙诶，下一秒你是不是要冲我汪汪汪啦？来呀，Loki，让我听听你的叫声吧。”

Loki的脸转向一边，胡乱抓过一罐沐浴露在手心里捏得紧紧的。

“我等着呢”，Thor逗他道，看着他杀气腾腾的脸色妙趣横生极了，还有他嘴唇紧抿的弧度、蹙起的眉头、目光犀利的眼睛，……都格外眼熟，不过却想不起说不出个所以然来，“Loki。”

不过Loki继续保持着缄默，Thor胳膊环过这个比他小一个型号的人腰部，把他拉近些好像是他情人一样，“叫呀，Loki，不然关于按摩的位置我可要改主意了。”

“松开我，你这野兽。”

不过在Thor晃着腰部凑近他的时候Loki的这低吼更像是一声哽咽，不过这声音太美妙Thor松手妥协了，露出一个友好的笑容，“有那么难吗？快点，给我捏捏肩膀吧。”

他满意地喟叹一声沉下水面，水温实在太烫了，Loki绝对是故意的，胆子也太大了，不过这水流还是让他舒坦了些，疲乏的神经也松缓下来。

Loki伸出手来，显然准备赶紧把活儿干完走人。

 _是的，他是我的_ ，在Loki柔软的手抚在他肩膀上隆起的肌肉块时候Thor在心里打定主意，那双没有一点粗茧的手触感好极了，——不过对于一个奴隶而言太怪异，虽是对他后背大有裨益。

然后呢，Thor就又多了个未知谜团要去解开。

“你长得太漂亮我不会注意不到你的，Loki，我再问你一次，你在这侍奉了多久？”

那是他的幻觉还是Loki的手真的在发抖？“我是一个礼拜前开始的，我原来一直在厨房刷盘子。”

“这样的手刷盘子？”Thor扭转过身，现在动作流畅了许多，“我禁止这样，你是我的，Loki，你要带着我的标志，要你身上印上我的名字，我要完全拥有你。”

一般说来如果被王储专属拥有的奴隶是很会喜出望外的，这样意味着安全、不受欺负，不过Loki对Thor的感谢却是背转了身子过去免得被看见自己的眼泪。

……

……

……

在Thor的理想世界里，他专属的奴隶会在早上带着水果托盘和满面笑容叫醒他，甚至会迎合一下他早上的“蓬勃朝气”，那多完美至极呀，不过现在Thor正抱怨着抚弄着自己，一面想象着是那双温软的手，把他带向高潮后再让Loki看着他百合花般色泽的身体被洒满急喘着，是的，他之前的床伴总会惊讶他能射出来那么多，Loki一定不会例外……

不过事实就是，Loki离完美有十万八千里，他没在早上出现，更不要提带来早餐再纾解Thor的渴求，Thor坐起身，独自一人，——可能是数个世纪以来头一遭，通常情况下他身边会有个咯咯笑的姑娘或者打着呼噜的侍卫来妆点他的卧床。

不过现在他有Loki，所以他只好独自一人，当然他也可以叫他来，谁让他是王子、Loi是奴隶呢，可是Thor嘴里却有种酸涩的感觉，Fandral是比较偏爱随便叫过个就近的女奴，命令她跪下然后——

不，那可真不是Thor的作风，而且很懊悔昨晚向那个奴隶展示自己的欲望太笨拙了，在性欲吞没掉他全身之前，Thor拿手背猛拍了下额头，有点搞不懂自己想的都是什么些乌七八糟的，他慢条斯理地穿上衣服，考虑或许该给Loki个小礼物作为自己的歉意。

随后Thor开始一天的日常工作，议会的奏章、无聊的例会，还有些他父亲丢给他无比烦躁的破事，可他脑子里全被Loki塞满，那个漂亮又野性的Loki，Thor真想好好修理那个浑身带刺的奴隶一通，把他的刺毛都拔下来看看他到底在藏掖着些什么。

讲真，追求个奴隶绝对是个新奇的概念，Thor知道那些脸蛋红扑扑的贵族小姐们喜欢什么，或者孔武有力的侍卫们喜欢什么，不过Loki呢？真是个大谜团，一件新外套？放他一天假？

Thor暗想Loki会不会给他带午餐来。

不会。

事实上一整天过去Thor都没看见他出没，最后他挫败地叫过一个侍从命令把那个任性的奴隶找来送到他房间里说是要惩罚他。

其实Thor心里没有什么淫秽念头的，他就打算让Loki在他昏昏欲睡的时候给他念念书，或者给他洗洗头发，他说“惩罚”是对一天不见人影的Loki的玩笑话，而且Thor也不清楚，Loki只承认过他是被迫做奴隶的，而且看起来他都不知道被“王子专属”具体是什么概念。

直到晚间的时候Loki才被拖拽进来，带着青肿和血迹，后背都是一条条斑驳的伤痕。

“这怎么回事？”Thor的胸腔里有火光燃起，灼烧着他的心脏肺腑，“这谁干的？”

把Loki拽进来那个侍从满面都是困惑，“是您说要惩罚他的”，说着又补充道，“是众神之父的命令要鞭笞鉴于他的无礼行为。”

“我会自己惩罚他的”，Thor握着拳头指甲都扎进了手心，希望这刺痛能分心省得他控制不住去揍那个侍从，他就是个送信的而已，不必和他一般见识，“那为什么我父亲会自降身份关心一个奴隶的惩罚？”

“众神之父说要尊重您。”

Thor听着这番话内心在咆哮，手臂绷得紧紧的，看得那个侍卫一大滴冷汗流了下来，“出去。”

侍从把还在流血的Loki留在地上，嘀咕了声歉意就急匆匆的鞠躬告退了，Thor仔细检查了发现，Loki后背的伤并不重，谢天谢地，虽然表皮擦破了，所幸筋骨无事，这样表层的伤害就容易治疗得多，而且清理干净的话也不会留下瘢痕。

“哦，Loki，你做了什么让众神之父注意到你？”

“哼”，Loki啐了口到地板上，心里一阵话却说不出来，他的后背一定很痛吧，不过他在大笑的时候却注意不到伤痕都裂开渗出血滴似的，“那个老蠢货还需要什么理由来伤害我吗！不，他已经夺取了我的一切，丢下我等死，现在又因为我敢于和你说话来鞭打我，好像你从我工作上把我拐走是我的过错！你这个猪脑子的蠢货！该死的你！该死的老头！”

Loki一定是精神错乱的了吧，肯定的，不然这嘴里口不择言的都是些什么？好像他一辈子都活在苦涩和愤恨里似的。

“还有我母亲！我的母亲甚至都不知道我的名字！把我像奴隶那样对待。”

“可你就是啊”，Thor默默的说，看着Loki爆发有点吓得愣住了，他疯狂的眼神让Thor好刺心，“你就是啊”，他完全不知道该做什么，而Loki却手砸着地板，后背也被撕裂开新伤口，一直怒声咒骂着，大部分是针对Odin，也有一点是对Thor。

“如果你心里还有一点慈悲，Odinson，你就该拿Mjolnir砸死我把我从痛苦里解救出来！”

“Loki，你身上发生了什么？”Thor摸摸Loki的脸颊，“发生什么了？”

不过Loki闭上的嘴巴似乎比武器库的大门还要严实，任由泪水无声的肆虐而下，他的眼神却无比空洞。

……

……

……


	2. 主人的烙印

Thor看着他垂头丧气的奴隶，“……Loki？”，Loki还在喘气吗？他还跪坐在地上低着头，像个雕塑，Thor有点犹豫，也许该把他送回去，或者叫别的侍卫来把他拽回他睡觉的地方，可是——

王子把他的大手掌盖到Loki手上，这举动很自然好像做过许多遍似的，而Thor惊诧地看着他指缝间Loki的波浪卷发，就近了才发现，显然有人非常随意地给他剪了头发，都不肯认真的修建得整齐一些，怪不得他一直要把头发束在脑后掩饰住可怜的发型。

Thor发觉自己正在温和地微笑，这个奴隶一定非常高傲，而他迫不及待地想要重新看见他的傲气，想要看见这个任性的家伙再次活蹦乱跳起来。

“Loki、Loki，看着我”，Thor坚定地说道，Loki无意识地扬起头，可看着他的神情还是很心不在焉，他只是抬起头，却没有抬起眼睛。

Thor在他旁边跪下身，手掌还是轻轻地捋过他头发，“你发生什么了？”

好像听见了他心跳声，可随后，——“没什么，我想去睡觉了。”

“你今晚可以呆在这，我的床肯定要比什么稻草堆舒服得多吧？”

“我没有稻草堆，只有一条毯子”，Loki终于抬眼看他而似乎这硬梆梆的话给了他力气，不过看见Thor铺着厚重毛皮垫子的松软睡床眼里还是有着期待，Thor暗想Loki是不是从来没有在正经床上睡觉的快乐，而他眼里满是些Thor说不上来的东西，是爱？是悲叹吗？不过不管是什么，又都云消雾散了，Loki很快站起身等不及Thor出声就走出屋外。

没有床，甚至也没有稻草堆？那Loki在哪里睡觉，Thor想象着他蜷缩在个满是灰尘的小角落，在破旧毯子下面哆哆嗦嗦的牙齿打颤，拳头无意识地在身侧握紧，要么是他在撒谎，要么他就是宫殿里地位最低的奴隶。

可是为什么呢？Loki到底做了什么遭到如此惩罚？

……

……

……

Thor没找到Loki睡觉的地方，不过他在早上准时得令人发指，（“快来！Thor！快看太阳这么高了！”然后猛地拉开窗帘，突如其来的刺眼阳光足以把他宿醉昏沉的王子给闪瞎），可又在晚上Thor洗完澡后立刻离去，也刻意不肯陪同Thor去吃晚餐，不过在Odin命令的那场鞭子后，Thor觉得不该苛责他。

 他一直都时刻关注着Loki后背的鞭痕，他并没有包扎起来，不过也恢复得很快，非常干净利落地愈合着，Thor松了一大口气。

而且古怪地，他的忧心不仅仅来源于Loki的美貌外表，他就是由衷地很关心他，一想到那双空洞无神眼里的泪水他就心里发痛，Thor觉得有种很强的热情要去保护Loki，作为他的屏障、他的后援一起面对他们的敌人，他手里握着Mjolnir，Loki手握着匕首，还有——

Thor太阳穴突兀地发痛，头疼侵蚀他整个脑壳，他为什么会这么想？为什么一个奴隶要手握匕首？为什么？为什么？为什么？

他晚上做了许多噩梦，梦见掉进漩涡里手握着沾血的刀刃。

……

……

……

破晓时分，阳光和温暖赶走了Thor的噩梦，他摇摇头，有点想不起给他贯穿他骨髓的焦虑根源是什么。

在Loki溜走之前，Thor叫住他要他跟随自己去花园里拜访Frigga吃午餐，他母亲还很年轻，本质上讲，不过Thor还是慢慢意识到她并不会永远陪着自己，所以回想起过去几年总是疏于问候心里还是有着些微的愧疚。

所以，Thor能够忍受在他母亲寂静的花园里度过一两个小时，带着对她全身心的爱，喝下她口感过于甜腻的茶。

当Thor走进游廊里的时候Frigga就已经微笑着站起身，Loki正安静地跟在他身后，手礼貌地背在后面，哦Thor可真想翻白眼，显然Loki对Frigga还是很尊敬的，一点也不像对待王储那副粗鲁样子。

“哦我的孩子”，Frigg摸摸Thor的脸颊笑道，“我亲爱的孩子。”

Loki站在他身后像个刻板的剪影，目光也避向一旁咬着嘴唇，手臂上的流畅肌肉也都绷紧，手掌在背后握成拳，不过Thor还来不及分析他突如其来的紧张样子，就被Frigga拉着坐在椅子上看着眼前芬芳四溢的花园。

“近来如何妈妈？”Thor接过茶杯笑道，他不喜欢喝茶水的，更偏爱蜜酒或是平淡淡的白水，不过他没法拒绝他母亲，“我很久没去见父亲了，他还好吗？”

“是啊是啊”，她看着自己金灿灿的儿子笑道，“倒是你一直全神贯注于训练场、还有你的小伙伴们，我觉得再也找不到你了呢。”

Thor背后的Loki好像要晕倒似的呼出口气，Thor感伤地摇摇头，“小伙伴？”他低声说，“其实，妈妈，他们就是些正直又很强壮的人类啊，我很自豪能够战斗在他们身旁。”

“不过要记住他们短暂的生命啊，亲爱的”，Frigga的笑容有点黯淡，“不过是一眨眼的功夫就会逝去。”

“所以在有限的时间里我尽量去和他们在一起啊。”

Frigga赞叹地叹惋一声，二十年对于寿命千载的神祇算作什么？一瞬眨眼，或是一拍心跳？

母亲和儿子亲切地坐了片刻，享受着微风和沐轻轻荡漾来的金银花的香味，一壶茶喝完后，Frigga冲Loki摆摆手，“去再拿点茶来，奴隶。”

“是的妈妈”，Loki的话一下子打住又清清嗓子，“我们大家的妈妈。”

“哦！”Frigga咯咯笑着惊叫了声，声音很悦耳像年轻姑娘一样，Thor也笑起来又暗自嘟囔着这个奴隶可真会讲笑话，“天哪，我怎么从来没听过这个称呼啊。”

“呃，我们这些山区里来的人都这么叫您，我、神后陛下”，Loki低声说，脸颊涨红垂下头，Thor捏着杯把蹙起眉头，Loki的口音可不像是从山区里来的，那里人民的口音都更粗劣得许多。

不过就算Frigga有点疑惑，她也没说出来，“啊那好吧，我觉得众神之母更合适些，所以，去拿茶好吗？”

“好的，众神之母。”

Loki走出去的时候看起来浑身发软，胳膊硬梆梆的搭在两侧，膝盖也似乎不听使唤一样，Thor盯着他一路出去，他的眼睛是不是又红了、还是灯光显得缘故？不然就是幻觉了，Loki没什么理由哭啊，Frigga对他非常礼貌啊，她不论对谁都彬彬有礼的。

Loki带着壶热气腾腾的茶回来，这回拿的是另一套杯碟，带着非常细腻的蓝色繁花纹样Thor都叫不出花的名字，不过Frigga却很高兴地拍拍巴掌，

“哦这是我最喜欢的一套茶具啊，谢谢你”，她冲Loki温暖的一笑，而他的喉咙好像哽咽了一般：

“不客气，众神之母。”

随后，Loki就立刻声称说厨房叫他喃喃地致歉就走掉了。

……

……

……

“你会给我讲讲你的妈妈吗？”

自从见到Loki遇见他母亲的反应过后这个问题已经在Thor心里徘徊了一整天，她很冷漠无情吗？不是吧，Loki说起他母亲不再认得他时显然很难过，所以她妈妈一定很关心他。

不过为什么呢，为什么一个母亲会忘记自己的儿子呢？Thor试着想象如果Frigga不记得他，或者不再对他笑、不再是他的母亲，那简直匪夷所思，可这个想法还是让他打个冷战。

正在Thor房间里壁炉前生火的Loki又肩膀僵住了，“为什么？”他转过头，眼里满是不信任。

Thor耸耸肩，装作随口提及的样子，他之前总见到Tony Stark做这个动作，这回不假思索地就学以致用了。

“她很好”，Loki简单地答，看向黑漆漆的窗口好像是那些忽明忽暗的星辰不让他说出口，“一位非常了不起的女性，漂亮坚强又傲气。”

“像你。”

“什么？”

“像你啊”，Thor笑答，“漂亮坚强又傲气啊。”

“你根本不知道我的能力”，Loki站起身拍拍手，粗心大意的手上灰尘都落到了Thor贵重的毛皮地毯上，“我过去能把山脉连根拔起”，又转身去慌乱地扑扑那些已经很平整的被单枕头，黑乎乎的掌心拂过平整光洁的被面，Loki看起来很焦躁，不知所措，好像随时会碎裂成渣。

“拔起山脉？现在不能了吗？”Thor故意让嗓音充满玩笑的轻快味道，虽然他急不可耐的想要知道答案，真正的答案。

“现在不能。”

“为什么？”

“关你什么事？”Loki转过身来低吼着，捏紧手中松软的枕头，“又有什么用？”

“我就是希望能知道更多……啊！”Thor没说完的话被扔到脸上的枕头打断，他吓了一跳，而Loki脸上的表情也如出一辙，两个成年男性正瞪着对方，嘴巴笨笨地张开，随后看着Lok颧骨分明的脸颊上又涨红了，Thor一下哄笑出声，“神那Loki！”他把枕头扔回去而Loki勇敢地接过，“你可长点心吧。”（Act your age）

“那得你先长”，Loki笑着答，这回是真的在笑！Thor看着他面庞忽然一下子明亮起来好像朝阳，就在他心中回忆这笑的时候，脸上又收获了一个枕头。

这真是愚蠢又幼稚，太不体面了，直到……

Thpr扑上前去，扔着枕头压住这活泼奴隶的前胸，一阵惊愕的笑声响起，是Loki大笑出来，而Thor觉得好充实，一天之内微笑一次、大笑一次？Loki看起来容光焕发又年轻可爱，好像都不知道过了多久，才这样扔掉面具，现出真面目。

一场战争开始了，枕头飞来飞去他们在床上打闹起来，而Thor觉得一下子自己年轻了几百岁，像个小男孩和他的、……他的……

“哥哥！”Loki叫道，踢开Thor的宽阔身形，而短促的笑声一下子被噎回了他胸腔里。

Thor撤回身，“哥哥？”他们并不是兄弟呀，不可能是呀，这很明确啊，可是这么叫感觉又很对，对得天经地义，从Loki唇瓣里吐出的那两个字眼就如同那是爱的等价物。

Thor看见Loki的笑脸一下子垮掉，所有的情感流露又涌回内心被锁得严实，“哥哥？为什么你——”

Loki避过Thor，闪开Thor渴求答案的手如同他那么做了成百上千次，“我得走了，好梦吧，王子。”

“Loki，等下”，可是他已经跑出了门外到侍从们的通道里去，曲曲折折的走廊里很快就消失了身影。

 ……

……

……

 随后的几天里Loki也没有出现，而他再次露面的时候，身上遍布深色的瘀伤。

他却不肯说那瘀伤哪里来的。

接下来Loki身上每天都有新伤出现，那些紫色的斑驳痕迹在嘲讽似的毁坏了他的完美。

那一定很疼吧，Loki一向口无忌惮刻薄尖酸，看起来一定是有人惩罚他了，而且更糟的是、更糟的是——

有一块稍微小些的心形的像激情过后的红痕在Loki白皙的脖颈上，就在他耳朵下边一点，而Thor的脑海里仿若在天人交战，如果他强迫Loki拉起衣服，会看见他满身都是红色指痕吗？会有更多在胯部上吗？Thor想象着会有个男人在强迫他吗？伤害他，让他哭喊，不管是欢愉、还是痛楚？

或者那是个女人留下的，会有个小鹿般眼睛的姑娘等着Loki吗，温柔地环抱过他让他的脑袋栖息在她丰润的胸部上？

Thor一直想着这个，每次有漂亮姑娘路过，他就想那是不是Loki的情人；每次有侍卫发出豪迈的笑声，不成章法地地表演和他共度前夜的妓女，他总要想难道那是Loki在那个男人身下崩溃。

而最受折磨的，无异于是看着Loki那乳白色身体上的瘀伤与日俱增。

不过他从来没有不说什么，就算Thor大发光火要求这个顽固的奴隶立刻坦白。

“除了弄这点电闪雷鸣你得更努力点来吓唬我了，Thor”，Loki在天空上又炸开一波雷暴的时候笑道，嘲弄地带着满怀要洗的衣服离去。

所以Thor再不等待，准备好要正式地把这个顽固的奴隶宣为己有，只有这一个法子能保证Loki的安全，再没有任何人敢不畏惧Thor的怒火碰触他，是啊，那真是怒火熊熊啊。

第二天早上，Thor先把医师和几个侍卫一并叫来，以免有什么意外反抗，当Loki走进他房间看见额外多的几个人立刻沉下脸来，他警惕地左右来回扫视了下，而Thor感兴趣地发现Loki的脚分开来站像个防御的姿势，好像马上要拉开架势一样。是个战场上精灵们喜爱的姿态虽然他们面临的是死亡的威胁。

“这是做什么？”Loki的嗓音是将死般的低沉，手掌在身侧摸着，好像要异常熟练地要从那里抽出武器。

“我要烙印你为我专属的，Loki”，Thor轻声说，希望能让他平静下来，不想他的话一下子激怒了Loki。

“不！不！”，在Loki来得及转身跑掉之前。一个侍卫上前拽住了他手腕，或者他试图拽住他手腕，Loki抬起膝盖撞向他胸骨，动作像蛇那么迅疾，又在下一个侍卫前转过身，躲过他的扑击绕到身后踢了他膝盖一脚，让他摔倒在地上都听见了骨头碎裂的声音。

不过就在Loki转向第三个的时候Thor找到了破绽，他的伤让他动作减慢，手脚发软，他一下子抱住了Loki，把他手腕反扭在背后。

他吼道，“你好大胆子！快放开我！”好像他是个王子有资格这么命令似的，好像他有权利如此冲着一个想要保护他的人这么说话，Thor把他扔在椅子里，在没有哀嚎的侍卫们帮助下把他的手腕和脚踝都绑在椅子上，再叫过医师。

医师拿来一直在Thor壁炉里烘烤得红热的烙铁，“左前臂吗，还是您觉得在他脸上合适？”他问道。

“如果你敢弄破我的脸！我一定要杀了你，有朝一日我要让这都化为灰烬，在Asgard的王座上撒尿！在——”

“不用”，Thor平心静气地说，他那久经战火的嗓音轻易地盖过了Loki的嘶吼，“他的前臂就足够了。”

 当烙铁按到Loki皮肤上的时候他厉声尖叫起来，声嘶力竭地怒骂着，Thor用尽了力气按住他，而他用尽一切力气挣扎，牙齿、指甲，直到那烙印完全固定上去，是用如尼文写的Thor名字，还带着Mjolnir的纹样作为装饰，随后医师把手指按在皮肤的烙印上，低声默念了几句咒语把Loki和Thor连接在一起，奴隶和主人。

最后，整个房间都弥漫有股皮肉烧焦的气味，是种让人亢奋的味道在他的腹腔里翻腾搅拌着他的五脏六腑一般，让他想起在火堆上烧烤猎物，回忆着从前那些过往，和Sif，和三勇士，和——

Thor摇摇头，没人了，不然还能有谁呢？

Thor并不是出于残酷要给他打上烙印，也在他脸上看不到一点高兴，全是极度痛楚的扭曲，而他的痛也一并施加在Thor身上，还有他的恳求声声击碎他的心，这新的连接已经融入Loki生命之中，而Thor觉得这是好意，终究一日Loki的舌头要给他揽上大麻烦，Thor是知道的，不过没有任何人敢对一个处于王子保护下的奴隶施以拳脚，而那些斑痕，总会褪去的。

是的，Thor想保护Loki，可他却说不清为什么，就是有种猛烈的力道在撕扯他的心，和这个奴隶捆绑在一块。

王子和奴隶，听起来一点也不像童话故事。

不过，除了保护他不提，也不会再有人敢于染指Loki，不管是谁胆敢碰他一下都会发觉自己的手掌将会在Mjolnir下砸得稀烂。

Thor给Loki一天休假去恢复伤口。

Loki没有感谢他。

……

……

……


	3. 更好的自己

当Loki重新回去干活的时候，Thor一直时刻关注他，虽然说淤血散去还是言之过早，不过他没在Loki胳膊或是脸上发现新伤痕了，让他稍微放下心来，可那些伤是怎么来的仍旧在Thor心底发酵让他辗转反侧，有天清晨Loki带着一托盘的水果早餐走进他房间的时候，Thor已经起身在屋里踱来踱去了。  
  
Thor立刻看见那块几乎占据了Loki的整条右前臂的紫色痕迹，不规则又面积那么大与之前的迥乎不同，“那疼吗？”他脱口而出。  
  
托盘一下子摔落在地草莓都滚落下来如同Thor小时候玩耍的玻璃球，“疼吗？”Loki冷笑着，嗓音中带着怪异的讥讽，仰起他高傲的脑袋指着臂上那块狰狞又红肿的烫伤疤，“我被更了不起的人伤害过，我只能感觉到你烙印的疼！Odinson！”  
  
“我那么做不是想要你疼的，Loki！”Thor站起身摊开手，而Loki立刻后退，满是怀疑和痛苦的脸色让Thor五脏揪紧，“请你相信我，我看见你那些伤痕，我担心你——”  
  
“我能保护我自己，”Loki不屑道，看着Thor的眼神如同他是一抹尘垢，随后他又豁然开朗了似的，——“哦”，他叹口气，“哦！你是想保护我！高尚的Thor、勇敢的Thor，整日里牵挂一个微末的奴隶”，Loki冷傲地看着他，带着夸张的嗤笑和嘲讽，“你会保护我不受一丁点任何伤害吗？”他歪过脖子，把头发拨到一边，“还有这个？”  
  
他的脖颈上是块印痕，和从前类似，可这印迹都是新的，Thor仿佛还能看见有口水在他皮肤上闪闪发光，Thor本以为自从被贬谪到中庭、参加复仇者联盟后已经能很好地控制他脾气，可是看着Loki脖颈上那些鲜红的痕迹他就是想要不顾一起地激起电闪雷鸣，Thor撕破镇定、被席卷入盘旋着嫉妒和欲望的风暴，他冲上前去把Loki推搡到墙上，用自己壮硕的身躯压制住瘦弱的对方。  
  
“谁给你弄的！”Thor厉声问道，一只手就把Loki的两只手腕举高摁在头顶，指甲都几乎嵌进了肉里，“告诉我！”  
  
而Loki却只是淡漠地迷人一笑，靠向他，热热的呼气来回喷在Thor嘴角，叹出辛酸的一声呻吟，可是当Thor探头去捕捉那唇瓣、去寻觅那舌头，去品尝那微笑里的怨恨时，Loki却啧啧的闪躲开来：  
  
“你会愿意知道吗？”他一面胯骨磨蹭着Thor一面奚落，“恩？你觉得你能更好的填满我？他很大——”  
  
Thor空着的那只手掐上Loki的咽喉，收紧力道让他的胸腔震颤、让他的笑声无所遁形，“告诉我他的名字，我要他碎尸万段——”  
  
“那为什么”，Loki被扼制住喉咙急喘着，“为什么我会告诉你？”  
  
Thor的手势忽然滞住了，“因为我命令你，奴隶。”  
  
Loki身下仍旧刮蹭着他，骨盆迎向Thor，感受到他裤子里的肿胀时忽闪着眼睛，他双手虽是扔被牢牢地摁在Thor手掌之下，可他却弯曲的手指却轻挠着Thor筋脉突兀的指关节，他前倾头靠近他耳畔，粉色的舌头飞快地一舔Thor的耳廓：  
  
“不”，Lok低语，声音温柔又阴沉。  
  
热血都在Thor血管内激荡如同被点燃，让他想起那战火硝烟前的怒气，那些他挥舞厮杀时眼前的迷雾混沌，他这个世纪以来都没有这么气愤了，自从和黑暗精灵一战过后。  
  
“滚”，Thor吼道，松开Loki把他甩向门边，而当他摔落在地时候那些嘲弄的笑却是愈发让Thor怒不可遏，“那就滚回你情人那里去。”  
  
“乐意至极”，Loki耸耸肩，在Thor的暴怒之下似乎毫不在意，他站起身开拍拍灰离去，低哼着快活的的小调，屁股也一摆一摆。  
  
Thor大步流星回到卧室，扯掉盔甲扔到地上，一面低吼一面来回踱步，每当那鲜红痕迹浮现在脑海都粗喘着像头公牛，真是快给他气疯了，可是这熟悉的战火前的亢奋之下却让他无能为力，他心里深深的知道，这种感觉已经不是第一次，还有Loki的刻意挑逗、那笑声，激起他的嫉妒，……为什么？为什么要这么做？  
  
而为什么又要偏执地地证明我的爱？  
  
这念头猛然崩裂出来炸得Thor脑中一片空白，他咬牙切齿的，这都是从何而来，——他是被Loki吸引住了，任何长眼睛的人都会的，可是他绝对不爱那个奴隶啊。  
  
带着焦灼和质疑，Thor在熊熊燃烧的壁炉火焰前的沙发里瘫倒下来，疲惫地搓着脸带着一丝丝懊恼。  
  
他整整坐了一个小时，盯着眼前的火光想知道自己该做什么，道歉？必不可少，可是Thor觉得仅仅说出那个字眼并不够，不管心里是多么真诚，都还不够，那就加上一点点举措。  
  
他想出了一两个主意，站起身去找那个统领所有奴隶和侍卫的内务总管，是个满头白发的矮小老头，脸长得像张皱纹纸，干瘦得像鸡爪。  
  
“给一个叫Loki的奴隶一件新外套”，Thor沉吟了声命令道，“要精致些的。”  
  
“好的”，老头答，“王子的命令必需令行禁止，我可以安排下额外的，比如新便鞋，呃……”，一面从他腰带那里抽出个小本子，刷刷写上几笔。  
  
也许完全拥有一个人的骄傲不该让Thor眼前金星乱闪，可他就是，他觉得自己一辈子都在追逐寻找Loki，抓到他、按住他，唯恐再看着他带着腼腆的笑容和银舌头飞快地跑走。  
  
银舌头。  
  
Thor喜欢这个称谓。  
  
他又着重安排这些新衣服必须径直送给Loki，可是内疚还是在心里沉甸甸的，Thor希望能亲自去送给他，可是完全不知道Loki睡在哪里。  
  
当问起的时候，总管答，“厨房里，殿下”，又皱皱眉补充上，“有时候是，也有时候去马厩里，还有时候在碗橱里。”  
  
而Thor的眼神把他吓了一跳。“叫人来把我的客房打扫干净，弄得像样点”，Thor从来没叫人去住进他的客房过，那些房间是给情妇和孩子们准备的，或者是些其他不适宜和他共睡一床的人。  
  
解决这事之后，Thor就赶忙去了训练场，他已经很久没好好操练身体了，Sif和三勇士总是督促他回归在正午阳光下扬沙弥漫很耀眼的操场，可是他的动作却总慢半拍，心不在焉的，有个哭泣的声音一直在他脑海徜徉不去，Thor说不出那是他自己还是Loki。  
  
Loki一直没回来，早上没回来，晚上也没回来。  
  
刚开始时候Thor悔恨得不行，又劝说自己能摆脱掉这个就会气人的奴隶该高兴才对，看看他那些嘲讽的言论、顽皮的眼神和满是痕迹的身体——  
  
Thor搜寻遍整个宫殿去找Loki，可他在避开王子这方面真是技艺精湛，有那么一两次Thor看见Loki的乌黑头发一闪而过还带着托盘杯碟什么的，可又看见他步履轻快地消失在拐角里，还有一次Thor在马厩窥见了他，正和Sleipnir缠在一起，它不住嘶鸣着向Loki撒娇要吃苹果，可那马不知怎么的对Thor有股特殊的怨恨，每次一看他走近就把自己所有的腿都往他身上踢，所以这就是个大麻烦，Odin明令禁止Thor出现在Sleipnir视线范围内，唯恐他把爱马激得发狂撒蹄子不见踪影。  
  
一个礼拜慢吞吞地过去，随后又是一个，跟Loki一个字都没说上，那个他的专属奴隶，后来Thor就连余光里也瞄不到Loki了，好像他从Asgard蒸发了一样。  
  
Thor还记得他父亲那次严苛的惩罚，那次鞭刑，而一颗恐惧的种子却掉进了他腹中，他该保护好Loki的，让他安安全全的，可是看看他做了什么？把他甩到一边，叫他滚远就因为自己幼稚的嫉妒。  
  
Thor把头埋在布满粗茧的手掌里，眼泪流了下来。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
终于，也许是纯粹运气，也许是上苍怜悯，Thor瞧见快把他逼疯的Loki正走出Frigga的花园，手里还拿着茶具的托盘。  
  
“Loki！”Thor叫道。  
  
被手中脆弱的瓷器拖累，Loki再灵巧恐怕也不能轻易地溜掉，所以他转过身来对着他主人怒目而视，“Thor”。  
  
是什么时候这奴隶的无礼再也不能出乎他意料了？不过他的名字从Loki嘴里吐出来真动听，所以Thor微微一笑就接受了，“来我房间吧，Loki，该回到你职务了。”  
  
“什么职务？”  
  
Thor耸耸肩，挺窘迫的，“来服侍我呀？”  
  
Loki换个姿势用一只胳膊和腰部夹住托盘，“服侍你，……在你身下面吗？”他冲Thor眨眨睫毛，唇边挂着天使般的单纯笑意。  
  
“不是”，Thor吓了一跳急急说道，“不，我不会、我不会那么对你的，拜托你了，快送回这些就来我房间吧，绝对不伤害你的，至少……不是从我这里。”  
  
Loki卸掉脸上那些假意的温柔，换做有点好奇似的，哼哼了声耸耸肩膀。  
  
现在知道这已经是最好的境地了，Thor赶快逃之夭夭。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
Thor凝视着梳妆台上的剪刀，看着它在屋子里的烛火辉映下光泽熠熠，他擦掉了上面那些因为Loki消失了两个礼拜而积存下来的浮灰，又把刀口打磨得更锋利了些，Thor在自己一小束微卷的头发上试验了下，看着它丝毫不拖泥带水非常满意。  
  
正准备放下剪子的时候，门吱呀呀地开了，是Loki闪身进来又用脚带上门，胳膊里抱着满怀的食物。“你缺席了晚餐”，看见Thor挑眉的时候叹口气，“Heidi要我保证你正在茁壮成长的身体必须吃得饱饱的”，又翻个白眼听着Thor大笑起来，Heidi是厨房领班，监督管理所有为整个宫殿供应的食物，或者说是位胃口很大的王子。  
  
“我一定会转告我的谢意”，Thor热切地说，“现在来这儿，我有个惊喜给你。”  
  
Loki靠坐在Thor扶手椅旁边的桌子上，他看起来挺不安的，而Thor的内心更是内疚在翻腾，上次Loki在这的时候险些打了他，再上次……  
  
带着股强烈的羞耻之感，Thor觉得那个烙印有着令人窒息的美。  
  
他清清嗓子示意Loki靠近些，“我想给你剪头发。”  
  
Loki摸摸自己草率扎起的小圆球，指头缠绕着松散开来的一缕缕微卷的发丝，“我的头发，为什么？”  
  
“我想弄得更整洁一点。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为……我想道歉。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为让你难过了！”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“Loki！”  
  
出乎Thor惊讶的是，Loki忽然咯咯的笑起来好像是个拜倒在虚荣面前的小男孩，他把头发拆散开，“那好吧，如果这就是你那针对可怖至极的行为的道歉方式的话。”  
  
Thor在Loki背后的凳子上坐下来嘟囔着，“苛求的小奴隶。”  
  
“是啊”，Loki戏谑地答，回过头来带着灿烂的好像正午阳光般温暖的笑睨着Thor，Thor也回以一笑，虽是很欣慰Loki能开心，可还是带点费解他为什么那么开心，他余光还看到Loki的指尖，正无意识地在前臂绕着那紫色痕迹画着圈。  
  
Thor于是就用自己的手指头梳理起Loki的头发，解开缠结一缕缕地摆放好位置，本来是可以用梳子的，不过他很迫切地想亲自探索一下Loki的头发有没有看起来那么松软。  
  
随后，不知不觉地Thor就开始不住手地轻抚Loki的发丝，从镜子里看到，他已经闭上了眼睛神色愉悦。  
  
Thor小心翼翼地拿起剪子，回忆着他母亲给年幼的他剪头发的情景，不过他姿势实在太别扭远远不如她那么娴熟，手腕抬久了有点酸，不过却顾不上一心一意地关注在神情放松的Loki身上。  
  
“当初谁给你剪的头发？”  
  
Loki轻蔑地笑了声，“是Heidi，在我最开始去做奴隶的时候，当初侍卫把我从大殿里拖出去直接扔给她，她看着我就开始跳脚”，Loki说着就开始模仿那个仆妇尖声尖气的口吻：“要我对这个光溜溜的奴隶做什么！操他吗！”他一面回想一面若有所思地指头敲着膝盖，“然后她坚信讨厌我的长头发，原来到我后背，你知道的，于是她就给剪了。”  
  
Thor在心中描画着场景：Loki坐在金碧辉煌又香气缭绕的房间里，把甜蜜的油膏涂满柔顺的长发再羞赧地一笑，像个小美人鱼那样，随后他剪掉一把乱糟糟太多余的发丝，把这化境赶出脑海清清嗓子问道，“那她为什么剪的这么差啊？”  
  
“因为我一直在反抗啊。”  
  
“听起来可真是像你作风，Loki。”  
  
随后他们不再说话，只能听见剪刀的咔咔声，Loki拾起一个黑发缠结的小绒球在指尖搓弄起来，越来越多的发络从那浓密的一把中脱离开来，默然地看着它们掉落在地。  
  
“好啦”，好半天后Thor喃喃地说道，又摸了把Loki的头发，他剪短了许多也梳理得整洁了不少，不过还是对自己的手头功夫不太自信。  
  
Loki带着挑剔的目光来回审视看，不过显然还是挺满意的，又忽然虚荣心大起似的从梳妆台上抢过润发油拧开，Thor一般不用这种黏腻腻的东西有时候发尾都毛毛躁躁的，不过Loki却毫无犹豫地挖了一大坨。  
  
拿起油膏和梳子（显然没经过事先允许），Loki又重新把头发都紧贴着脖颈处涂抹着，一面还轻轻哼着轻柔的小曲，Thor兴趣盎然地看着他，好久Loki才弄完正脸面向Thor问道，“怎么样，看起来如何？”  
  
Thor目不转睛地看着，他黑发光泽流转，衬托得脸色也神采奕奕的，“很美”，Thor觉得喉咙间有个大肿瘤，沙哑地说道，“你美极了。”  
  
而且看起来十分眼熟。  
  
”我觉得、更像我从前的自己”，Loki带点欢快地轻声说，捋过现在造型完美的头发，“我觉得……”，又突兀地站起身摇摇头，“我该回厨房去了，马上要有宴会，所有人都忙着，不过在我走之前……”，他忽然又俯下身轻啄了下Thor有点脏兮兮的脸颊。  
  
Thor坐在那里呆住了，Loki走了好久可指肚还按在刚刚被吻过的脸颊上，心跳梆梆的，看起来Loki愿意原谅他，可Thor发誓也要成为更好的自己。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
有人在门廊里唱歌。  
  
Thor从睡梦中醒来，几乎是立刻就清醒过来，这曲调非常熟悉，嗓音却不，悠扬且平缓，他站起身把耳朵贴在门上仔细聆听起来。不管是谁在唱他都希望能在自己开门打断前听完一曲。  
  
那是Loki，在唱着一首Frigga以前催他入眠的摇篮曲，他低沉的音色给这曲调染上悲伤的旋律，随后Thor就意识到，那歌谣是一位母亲在吟唱着希望她的孩子能醒来。  
  
Thor暗想那孩子醒来了吗？  
  
Loki正平举着双臂，脚下踏着节拍，一二三、一二三，那是个出身显贵的贵族们喜欢的舞步。  
  
他对敌的姿态像精灵，跳舞的姿态像贵族。  
  
你到底是谁？Thor看着Loki在窗前自顾自地跳起了华尔兹默默想着，借着流淌在他身上的月光，Thor忽然怔住了，带着片刻的惊愕，——有东西在Loki白皙的脖颈后动弹，有东西——  
  
“偷窥人很不礼貌”，Loki低哼一声，仍旧优雅地转着圈，“不过你一直也不礼貌。”  
  
“那是什么？”Thor轻声问，喉间梗塞声音含糊着，又清清嗓子，走进门廊里，一字一顿地重复遍问题。  
  
Loki含笑驻足在月光之下。  
  
Thor最开始以为那是什么活的东西，像个寄生虫那样附着在Loki身上，图案还很怪异，那些浮动的字母图案都埋藏在他皮肤之下，像个图腾但又蠕动着爬来爬去，时隐时现。  
  
“那是什么，写的什么？”  
  
“抑制符”。  
  
Thor挑起眉毛，看着Loki捏起一块手腕的皮肤，那里有个很独特的钉子般的字母正顽固地呆在那，古怪地是那些流动的痕迹似乎不愿靠近Loki前臂的烙印，都躲闪开来。  
  
“抑制我的法术”，Loki又阐明道，“我告诉过你我能拔起山脉”，他的声音虽是洋洋自得，可却带着显而易见的失落痛楚。  
  
“法术？”Thor沉吟着重复道，他摇摇头，“还有，你说你是从山区来的，而是你口音那么标准根本不像。”  
  
“是咧”，Loki惟妙惟肖地模仿着山区人民粗噶的口音，“瓜娃子咧……”  
  
完全意料不到又太逼真，Thor一下子大笑眼泪都出来了，“好吧好吧”，他忍俊不禁的，——“可是你还叫了Frigga妈妈，叫我哥哥……”  
  
Loki在胸前交叉双臂，透过低垂的浓密睫毛无比圣洁，“我们都是兄弟姐妹，都是父母子女，在诸神见证之下”，他带着虔诚的语调吟诵道，手心并在一切像在祈祷。  
  
“你可真是会打马虎眼啊，Little Loki ①。”  
  
一声叹息，“是啊，再说一次。”  
  
“Little Loki？”  
  
Loki眨眨眼睛，“再说。”  
  
Thor一遍又一遍地重复着，不确信这话的分量，不过却仍然感受得到，Loki脚下又旋转起来，嘴唇抿起的方式让Thor想去吻他，看着他蹙着眉头，好像沉浸在自己的回忆里，当Thor的手落在他肩膀上时候忽然哆嗦了下，睁开眼睛又是一脸防备，“你碰我两次了，Thor。”  
  
仿若有滚烫的水浇进Thor喉咙里，他看向别处，“我对不起，当我看见你的时候，就好像有颗种子在我心里，一点点生根发芽让我想关心你，想保护你——”  
  
“想操我”，Loki接上，语调温和。  
  
Thor吞咽了一声，喉间突突的，“是的，我无法否认每次看见你出现时燃起的渴望，可在我最近的梦境里中我只想抱抱你。”  
  
“我不是什么需要保护的怯懦姑娘也不需要像被瓷器那样对待”，Loki嗤笑，不过却还是靠近了Thor的碰触，而Thor立刻把他按进自己的怀抱里，这感觉真对、真完美，就好像Loki生来就是要安放在Thor的怀抱里，好像他们这样做了成百次、上千次。  
  
随后他们既没有谈及Loki的抑制符也没有提起Thor的坦白，Loki打个哈欠说着累坏了就隐没在黑暗中。  
  
后知后觉地，Thor发现Loki穿了他的新外套，不知不觉的笑爬上他嘴角。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
Loki第二天早上来的时候带着沉甸甸的桌布，他看起来是累极了，一点也不想和Thor提及前晚上的经历，当Thor固执地硬要说起的时候，Loki只是气势汹汹的怒视他。  
  
Thor气鼓鼓地发觉Loki不仅是偷走了他的润发油，连镂金梳子也一并不见了。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：①其实我想过这篇人名中译，这样little Loki就可以翻成基基了， _(:зゝ∠)_


	4. 几近失去

Frigga召唤Thor去和她共进晚餐，说是有件紧急的事情需要他上心，是城里有流感传播开来，而神后担心这将演变为大规模的流行性急病。  
  
“恐怕我们得对外开放宫殿和治疗室了，Thor”，她的手紧紧握着茶杯把儿，指节都泛白了，忧心忡忡侵蚀了她的肩膀而姿态僵硬，“在这一发不可收拾之前。”  
  
“如果把病毒带到这来，会传染给更多的——”  
  
“也许我们该单独隔离出来东翼宫殿，医师们能在那里工作，病人们也都能有休息恢复的地方。”  
  
Thor点点头，“好，那是什么病毒？有人去世吗？”  
  
Frigga重重地叹口气，凝视着杯中深棕色的液体，“有，大部分都是虚弱年迈的老人或者孩子，发病症状有高烧、呕吐、腹泻……染上病很快就坚持不住。”  
  
“啊……”，Thor低叹，揉搓着鬓角，“黎明的时候我会去向侍卫们预警，父亲知道吗？”  
  
她点头，“是的，不过他太累了恐怕在治疗上帮不上忙，事实上我担心他会昏睡不醒，所以我才让你来处理这件事。”  
  
诸神啊，Thor不愿这样，他祈祷他父亲能挺过这段时日直到一切安排妥当，世界上他最不希望的就是人们恐慌众神之父也因这流感而倒下，万万不能以讹传讹，他已经时日不多了……  
  
“我会尽一切努力的，母亲。”  
  
“这才是我的好孩子。”  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
在宫殿一窝蜂的人群里，Thor几乎没意识到Loki又不见身影，他起得很早，吃饭时候得在有限的时间里尽量的狼吞虎咽，又睡得晚去控制那些得病的人群，许多病人都不肯好生呆在警戒线内到处乱走。  
  
Thor和三勇士（除了Hugon），带领增援的侍卫们轮班在宫殿内巡逻尽量让一切都井井有条，Hogun也染上病了，几位朋友们都十分沮丧，他几个小时前突然发热，Thor还记得Frigga之前说的只有老弱病残会坚持不下去，不过还是很恐惧担心Hogun恢复不过来。  
  
轮值他休息的时候已经接近午夜了，Thor磕磕绊绊的回到房间，累得每一根骨头都在叫嚣脚都抬不起来，“Loki”，他在一片黑暗中轻声说，“Loki！”  
  
不过看得出Loki已经有日子没来这里了，壁炉上落满了浮灰灰烬也都是凉的，他的衣服也没有叠好，另一套盔甲也还躺在地上原来的位置。  
  
Thor摇摇头，“已经午夜了”，他坚决地告诫自己，遥望着远处那轮明亮饱满的月亮，“Loki一定是睡了，他是安全的。”  
  
他一直反复在心里默念着，一遍又一般的，随后就摔在床上，都未曾洗澡。  
  
Loki是安全的，Loki是安全的，Loki是安全的。  
  
诸神在上，请保佑Loki的安全。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
在太阳刚刚跨过地平线的时候，清淡的粉红色光芒就照向了Thor浑浑噩噩的眼睛，察觉到Loki今天的迟来，他开始在屋里踱步，等着早餐，等着衣服，等着所有。  
  
不过半小时过去，Thor被迫承认不管怎样Loki不会来了，他咬紧牙关而恐惧在弥漫，笨手笨脚地套上件随意的便装，并不想再穿那些徒费力气的笨重的盔甲，恐惧已经爬上他眉宇、跌宕在心中，——Hogun也染病了，他是个身强力壮的勇士啊。  
  
如果是一个操劳过度又营养不良的奴隶呢？  
  
Thor奔出房间，披风在身后舞动，他靴子都没系好，头发乱蓬蓬、胡子毛躁躁的，他一个礼拜前就该刮胡子了，只是一直没抽出空，事实上他希望Loki来给他刮——  
  
哦诸神呢，Loki——  
  
他跑得越来越快，希望随着每个大跨步恐慌也会抛在身后。  
  
“让我进去”，跑到东翼宫殿门口的时候他气喘吁吁的说，而英灵战士看着Thor的眼神好像他疯了一样，也许是吧，他快被Loki咳嗽、呕吐，孤独一人虚弱濒死的噩梦逼疯了，“让我进去！”  
  
武士结结巴巴的，“不，不，殿下，我做不到啊。”  
  
“你会做到的，让开！”  
  
“这是您父亲的命令，殿下，如果您进去，那流感过去前您都不能出来了。”  
  
Thor推开他，用他强壮无比的身形优势一下把他推搡到地上，等不及武士叫喊“等下”，就用Mjolnir砸开了大门的铰链。  
  
“Loki！”他冲着屋内一脸惊愕之色的众人叫道，“Loki在哪儿？”  
  
一个战战兢兢的好像老鼠般的妇人走上前，当Thor疯狂的眼神扫向她的时候小声说道，  
  
“L—Loki？黑发，手臂上有块烙印的吗？”  
  
“是”。  
  
“他救了我孩子的命”，她呐呐的说，垂下眼睛，“我觉得他还和Adi在一起”，又有点担忧地看向Thor的身后，示意他跟随她来。  
  
他走过那些或躺或卧在床垫和稻草的人群，宫殿每日都用水冲洗，但那股死亡的酸腐之气却无法祛除干净，左侧正有位老人在木桶里呕吐不停，旁边有个小孩子摩挲着他的银发，“没事的，爷爷，我在这……”等不及走远那小孩子的声音就盛满了哭腔。  
  
不想Loki却是未见其人先闻齐声，他正自信满满地指挥着医师们，传达指令，或是批评或者加以肯定，当Thor走近的时候，发现Loki真是健康极了，Thor快速地在心里把神明拜谢个遍，虽然他脸上都是汗珠，头发也粘湿在眼前，破旧的上衣粘着什么深绿色的东西脏兮兮的。  
  
“Loki！”  
  
Loki猛然转过头，“Olanja！Adi还在睡！”看清来人是谁的时候下巴都快掉下来，“Thor？”  
  
“是啊，Loki，我一直担心……”  
  
“你这蠢货！你，——你这白痴！”Loki顿时怒骂起来，“你会被传染的，然后可怎么办！”  
  
Thor环顾四周又挑挑眉，“呃、当然是，由你照顾啦。”  
  
他想把Loki揽在怀里搂得紧紧的直到他埋怨，不过他又害怕，害怕那么做刚刚找到他又要被他跑掉。  
  
Loki嗤了一声，看向Thor眼睛的时候蹙着眉好像对他心里的天人交战知道得一清二楚。他捏着手臂上的烙印，“我懂一些药剂，也在之前见过这症状，我知道哪些药草能治好。”  
  
“他太谦虚了”，Olanjia小声说，手指交握在一起，脸上满是崇敬钦佩。Loki眼睛避向一边脸上的绯红都蔓延到了脖子。“他救了Adi的命，在医师的法术都无力回天的时候，医师的手段只能缓解，但他的药剂是唯一能救治的法子。”  
  
“去休息吧”，Loki嘲弄地看着她，“看看你又开始胡说了，快去”，一面把她赶走还承诺Adi有什么进展会马上通知他，“至于你呢——”  
  
Thor立正站好，“请下命，我的将军”，一面眨眨眼行个礼。  
  
Loki嘴角弯起一抹浅笑，“来帮我吧，或者至少证明下你不是一无是处”，顿了顿又忽然想起什么似的瞄了Thor一眼，“嗯顺便说下，Hogun好多了，他的病情已经减轻多了。”  
  
“谢谢你，我帮完你就去看望他。”  
  
方才Thor可真是站着说话不腰疼啊，Loki对于药剂的精通简直到了可怕的程度，在那些必须要逆时针搅拌的混合物里，有一半植物的名字他是连记都记不住。  
  
还有为什么非要逆时针搅拌？想不懂。  
  
“我一直在担心你”，短暂休息的时候Thor向他坦诚道，他搂着Loki的肩膀，能透过那粗糙的面料感受到Loki汗湿又温暖的皮肤，“你为什么要来帮他们？”  
  
“我不该来吗？”  
  
Thor耸耸肩，“可，……可你是个奴隶啊，有许多人宁愿绕过一条街也不愿意在你旁边走”，说心里话，Thor有些惊讶Loki这么温和友善，可是，看起来除了Thor之外并没有什么人和他联系……  
  
“也许吧”，Loki站起身活动下四肢，觉得脊柱又重新注满力量满意地叹息一声，“可他们都是我的人民，无论他们如何看待我。”  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
隔离措施又延续了一个礼拜，而Thor非常荣幸地近距离看到Loki工作的全程，就好像魔法一样，——他的药剂能够缓解呕吐症状，茶水能够平复心肺，药膏能够降低高热，看起来药草在Loki手中简直出神入化。  
  
在Adi能够起身下地勉强活动的时候Thor看着Loki面露微笑、看着Loki安慰那个因爷爷去世而痛哭的小男孩、看着Loki庆祝、哀悼、欢笑又哭泣，Thor觉得他从未有这么爱过。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……

一个月的汗水播散和辛勤救治后流感终于彻底被从这城市赶跑，这期间Thor也一直被锁在这宫殿里，每次他抱怨想要大叫的时候，Loki都很镇静地站在他身旁，指挥Thor去帮助那些有需要的人，大部分时间他都是和小孩子们一起玩耍得很开心，躲避开蜂拥的病人们，带领他们玩些傻傻的游戏，或者一次在他宽阔的肩膀上架起四个小孩，尽力忽略那些如同螨虫般附着身上的紧张之感。

Loki有时候在一边旁观，带着难以解读的神色。

Thor也总尽量和Hogun聊天，他一向都是个沉默寡言的人，如今恢复得好些，就一起和Thor当起临时保姆来，特别热衷收集干净的碎布片给小孩子们做些疙疙瘩瘩的盔甲在游戏中玩。

 气势汹汹的疫情不久后就变作了强弩之末，那些病入膏肓的已然回天乏术，那些渐渐恢复过来的人也在慢慢好转。

当深锁的大门终于打开的时候，Thor径直冲向了他的朋友们，闷了一个月后已经急不可耐的要去看望他们再好好活动筋骨，Sif挑高眉毛看着王子殿下脚步虚浮的走向她，看他没刮胡子没洗澡，身上的衣服也还是旧的那套。

“别过来”，她看着Thor走近还笑得像只狗狗的时候叫道。

“别过来？拜托啦Sif，我这么虚弱我敢打赌连小孩都能把我踢翻。”

Sif笑着扬起下巴，“真自大，那必然毫无疑问啊”，看着Thor抬手放在前胸一脸受伤、装模作样地皱着脸，“虽然我也非常开心见到你，真心的，不过你几个月没有回中庭去了。”

Thor笑了下，真的有那么久吗？他光顾着看Loki了，甚至没意识到时间流逝得飞快，“也许下个礼拜吧”，叹口气，“我是一直忽略我的朋友们，可是也不至于——”

“他们生命可不长久哦”，Sif结束了这个话题，“好了眼下这病情算是尘埃落定，来吧，你不仅臭得像只野猪，丑得也跟野猪不分彼此”，她说着下蹲做个捕猎的动作，忽闪着眼睛，Thor看得一阵大笑。

……

……

……

Sif当然说得对，Thor是很久没有拜访中庭了，一个礼拜过去，当他还因为Odin仍旧疲乏而犹豫的时候，Sif不耐地挥挥手：

“去吧，Hogun说你工作很辛苦了，不如去放松下。”

Thor瞅瞅Hogun，后者耸耸肩，“我们会处理这些”，他声音还是有些沙哑，不过站姿笔直、气势凛然，Thor歪歪头。

Fandral拍拍他肩膀，“去吧，我们送你到彩虹桥那边，现在来给我讲讲，难不成你在治疗室时候是遇见什么漂亮小姑娘？需不要安慰下呀？”Sif猛地拍了他头一巴掌，不过看着他挤眉弄眼的样子还是笑了起来，“就是好奇嘛……”

……

……

……

 通过彩虹桥后Thor总是觉得浑身充满力量，好像闪电灌注于血管，雷鸣响彻全身……

他举起Mjolnir释放出一阵阵耀目的闪光，让倾盆而下的雨滴先行预兆他的光降。

雨水砸落他的肩膀，在泥土地的表面蜿蜒流淌形成一道道纤细的溪流，地表就如同焦渴的饥民在渴求这雨露，然而依然有未渗的水积在表面，随着每一步Thor沉重的靴子踩下，都是一个个坑洼洼的脚印。

看着天空上的电闪轰鸣，雷神仰起头，让这纷纭的雨丝洗去他数个礼拜来压抑他的怒气、他的挫败，还有那纯粹的渴望，Thor在白光闪烁的倾盆雨幕中伫立片刻，温暖怡人的雨丝为他带来仿若新生的清洁透彻。

当雨声停歇，沙漠中的一切重归寂静，Thor深深吸气，轻嗅着这人间甜蜜的气息，相信雨水洗礼过后，这里一定会盛发出生机勃勃的新绿之色、万紫千红的花朵会让这里焕然一新，想到这儿Thor满意地微笑着。

现在Thor心满意足地发觉又能很好地控制脾气，他举起Mjlonir向复仇者总部飞行而去。

……

……

……

齐塔瑞人入侵一战过后，纽约城修缮的速度也可谓叹为观止，高楼大厦再次鳞次栉比目不暇接，Thor也很钦佩这些凡人们也是非常努力地在建设自己的家园呢。

“嗨你好！“Thor哐当一声落在降落台上欢快地大叫道。

“嗨你也好，大家伙”，Tony迎着午后阳光微眯着眼打个哈欠，“小点声呗，行不？”

“啊好的”，Thor笑答，他知道Tony神智清醒的时间可不多，“其他人呢？”

Tony举起马克杯大喝一口还做作地呻吟着，“啊咖啡啊，要是能合法的话无论如何我得跟你结婚呀，让我们去西班牙、或者伦敦度假，让我们一起嘲笑喝茶的那帮人，要不然去法国，反正亲爱的你不要担心，世界上其他花里胡哨的咖啡可比不上你。”

“Tony？”

“嗯？”

“其他人呢？”

“哦”, Tony叹口气放下杯子，”那对间谍去巡逻了，Bruce在实验室里睡觉，Steve正在哪里冥想，我猜是健身房……“

Thor蹙起眉，”冥想？他受伤了？“

”才不是，就是他脑子里有几个疯狂的念头，关于那场入侵如何如何不合理什么的，讲真，我有脑震荡就没搭理他，我脑浆子都快从耳朵里流出去了。“

”我相信你“，Thor赞同地说，他已经对Tony的夸大其词司空见惯了，不论如何，可Tony眼里的那丝担心还是被他敏感地注意到了，还有他那下撇的嘴角不禁也让Thor怀疑他是否都说出了实情，“那我不打扰你们的圆房仪式了，额，祝福你俩百年好合。”

Tony大笑着，“听见没亲爱的”，他一面又倒满了杯子，“我们俩的隐婚居然被个神给祝福了！”

Thor还察觉到了Tony深色的眼珠一直追随着他直到步入电梯。

……

……

……


	5. 所有你值得的一切

Steve没在健身房，却在被Tony玩笑地称呼为“战情室”的房间里，Steve讨厌这个名字，Thor不懂为什么，因为他们复仇者们都在这里做简报啊、讨论御敌对策啊什么的，还有其他不少功能，叫这个名字是很恰当的，不过Bruce解释说，这个监控室会激起Steve关于从前的旧回忆，Thor在心里暗存敬畏，也更愿意称呼这为“会议室”，这个名字是Steve勉强可以接受的。

Steve正全神贯注于眼前黄色吕宋纸的大宗文件里，纸张传单什么的铺了满桌，“这于理不通啊”，他自言自语的，都没意识到Thor走了进来。

“什么事，队长？”

“那场入侵”，Steve焦躁地叹口气，仍旧埋头沉思着，他被深深震惊到了，——“所有的文件，所有的监控录像，坦白地讲都连接不起来”，他眉头紧锁，“我甚至都不确信我们有没有及时赶到纽约，毕竟根据部分报告显示天空母舰被击毁了，可是所有人都不记得那过程是怎样的。”

Thor接过Steve递来的文件，还有队长自己关于战情的详情记录，Steve声称Thor全程都是和他一起并肩作战的，可是Thor却记得清楚在StarK大楼露台上有场小规模激战，和什么人……还被匕首捅了肾。

Natasha的汇报笔录也是残缺的，到处都是黑线，丝毫不像她简洁明晰的一贯风格。

还有Hawkeye的记录是最奇怪的，说他一直缺席到战争正式打响因为之前头部遭受了重击，那为什么还要来参战？毕竟那对于创伤可是非常具有风险的，Fury怎么可能批准呢？如果连颅脑外伤都不知道重视的人怎么能成为资深局长？

Thor快速地翻阅着文件，恐惧在他心中盘结，这肯定是某种意念控制的魔法，Thor知道创伤后会有这样的后遗症，回忆往往不准确，比如Natasha是受过训练能熟记每一个细枝末节；又如Steve，是非常懂得作战策略的，而今看着各执一词的报告他也是目瞪口呆……

“我和Tony谈过”，Steve说，声音几乎低不可闻，他不停的搓着乱蓬蓬的头发，脸色苍白很是疲惫，钴蓝色的眼睛凝视着Thor，“他一直闭口不谈，不过，Thor，……我看见他翻阅那些天空母舰的数据记录了，我认为他不相信报告上写的什么无法修补的机械故障问题那套说辞。”

Thor又想起件事，“有些平民报告提及是有个穿着金绿相间的人统领齐塔瑞人，Steve，你记得吗？”

Steve抬起下巴，“不，没有任何一个复仇者记得，不过这样倒是说得通，我们没人记得齐塔瑞人有指挥官，或者领导者什么的，一只队伍怎么可能没有领导者呢？”

Thor希望自己知道答案。

……

……

……

Thor满脑子都是和Steve的那番对话，没有再去找其他复仇者或是等着那两个探员回来，也许和Natasha或Clint谈谈能让他头绪清楚些，可是他的脑子里好像有警报一直在鸣叫，他迫不及待地要把关于这战争过程的所有记忆碎片拼接在一起。

他记得被困在一个镶嵌玻璃的金属笼子从高空坠落。

他记得在大楼露台上有场激战。

他记得一声恳求、一个不切实际的梦想。

“你快放弃这些不切实际的梦想，跟我回家！”

……

……

……

Thor原本打算随意飞行几圈理清思路，却发现自己降落在Jane的门口前，或许温婉的她也许能平缓他紧张的神经，果然她热情洋溢地欢迎他进门，还从餐盒里倒出意面从罐子里挖出点酱汁效率惊人地做了晚餐，还一面讲着她最新的研究成果，这的确让Thor冷静了不少，那天晚上他没有离开，温柔地搂着她，听她咯咯的笑声也微微发笑，这场重聚还挺不错的，静谧夜晚之中Jane的清浅呼吸似比乐声还要悦耳。

只是他睡不稳觉，翻来覆去的大约才打盹不到半个小时，就大睁着眼盯着眼前的黑暗，唯一的光源是透过窗帘的斑驳月光，可有种不对劲的感觉让Thor浑身难受，Jane的深色头发披散着在床单上，头发很长散发着浓浓的果香，可是那头发未免感觉太长，Thor觉得或许就到脖颈那里更好些，还有Thor第n次渴求睡眠失败后睁开眼，借着月色隐约看到的Jane的臀部弧线，似乎也比他期待看到的那样浑圆得多。

他气息全都乱了。

仿若有热流冲上他喉咙溢满双眸，Thor慌张地从床上爬起好像做了贼，赶在黎明之际偷偷溜出了jane的公寓，不去理会已经答应她的再做客几天的承诺。

也许他该留个便条解释下，提及复仇者们现在的困惑什么的，但是Thor觉得自己无法对她撒谎，即使是变相的撒谎也不行，Jane值得知道真相，可他又怎能说得出口？说他总是在黑暗之中梦见一个绿色眼眸的男子，身着金黑之色，在他耳边轻呼着“哥哥！”让他惊醒？或者说他看见Loki，打扮得像王子、像奴隶，脸色模糊、声音杳渺，在走近、走近——

他嘶吼，“我只记得你的阴影！”

不，这种幻像不该让Jane担心。

Thor无声地来到荒芜无垠的沙漠，召唤Heimdall打开彩虹桥。

……

……

……

Thor踏上降落台，思绪混乱、前胸起伏，“Heimdall！”他叫道，双手不自觉地在身侧紧握成拳，“Heimdall，你可知晓这幕后之事？”

Heimdall看向他，Thor一如既往地认为他深不可测，尽管他双眼是熔铸的鎏金色，但却冰冷得无异于冬日的朝阳，“我知晓所有幕后之事，Odinson，始自鸿蒙，无所不晓。”

“那向我解释复仇者这事，告诉我那天都发生了什么！”

“还是孩子！“Heimdall怒声道，松开手中紧握的那柄利剑，”无知而狂妄！”

Thor后退一步，对于他的断然拒绝无比愕然，“这是件于我非常重要的事情！”

门神嗤笑，“是吗？宇宙魔方可曾失落、溃败之军可曾复返？”

“那他们的领导者？所有的军队都要有个领导！”

“他已经被惩罚，世间知悉此事者不外乎二人”，Heimdall停顿下又沉吟着说道，“或者说只有一人。”

Thor怒吼着，对于他的闪烁其词无比挫败，“说明白点！”

Heimdall轻叹口气，“我说得很明白，你只是不懂得，去见你父亲吧，Thor，众神之父现在需要你，天佑吾王。”

这显然是逐客令了，Heimdall这番话说得于事无补恨得Thor想要把他直接踢落彩虹桥，可门神既然说Odin需要他，那Thor自然是非去不可，虽然心里很期望他说得都是无稽之谈，可怎么可能呢，毕竟那是叛国之罪，无异于给了Thor最好的借口，不用顾忌Loki不赞同的眼神和恼怒的叹息就径直把Heimdall扔下彩虹桥。

Thor摇摇头，为什么要在乎那个？

……

……

……

“父亲”，Thor急切地叫道，边走进他父亲房间边脱下铠甲，“父亲，我刚从中庭回来。”

“中庭？”Odin的声音从卧室传来，Thor大步流星的跨过前厅，“你去中庭做什么？”

“父亲，您知道的，我有您的批准——”，Thor走进卧室门口的时候忽地愣住了。

Odin躺卧在累积得好似山脉的的枕头堆里，他看起来既伟岸又渺小，曾经在Thor小男孩时候那些久经沙场的坚实肌肉已经不复存在，他好像与床和为一体，他的睡袍和床单枕头的颜色非常近似，有种荒谬的错觉Thor觉得他父亲似乎融化在这一滩织物里，浮沉在米色白色相间的海洋中。

Odin咕哝了一声，“我记不起来了”，把他昏沉暗淡的眼珠转向Thor又含含混混地说道，“你什么时候长得这么大了，过来”，他挥手叫过他儿子，筋脉突兀的手背上满是老年斑。

 _ **他沉浸睡眠中昏沉不醒**_ ，Frigga和Heimdall都事先告诉他了，可他看起来，快不行了。

Thor大跨步走近他身侧，不想让心烦意乱挂在脸上，他上次看见他父亲，还是看起来生着病有点疲惫困倦而已，可是现在他脸上带着兴奋的苍白，如同带着副粗制滥造的面具，眼窝深深凹陷下去。

“我刚从中庭回来，父亲，我需要答案。”

Odin点点头咳嗽着，“中庭又怎么了，我的孩子，冰霜巨人又入侵了吗？”

Thor困惑地吸口气，“不，不是，但那里的确有场入侵”。

“那是Laufey又违背盟约了”，Odin低吼着，“那野兽号称‘补偿我的和平’，和平，哈！”

“什么？”

“哦，是啊，把他那小崽子送过来，我早该在石头上砸碎他脑袋，Laufey啊”，Odin又咕哝着说，“不是为那小孩，为那个卑鄙无耻野兽的所作所为。”

Thor握住Odin的手，如今耗时千年的征战过后，Laufey已经身亡，复仇者联盟也建立起来，“父亲，中庭被齐塔瑞人入侵了，不过我的同事们都似乎受到了什么咒语的影响，我们所有关于战争还是之前的记忆，都是错乱的，帮帮我们吧，求求您，父亲。”

Odin瞪着Thor，眉头紧皱，“你去哪里了，Thor，我有一个月没看见你了。”

“我一直很忙”，Thor无奈地说，“我的奴隶，Loki——”。

“Loki？”Odin轻蔑地摆摆手，“那小兔崽子早晚有一天要烦死我，Frigga有没有教会他吃布丁的时候不要洒得到处都是”，说着又笑道，“我发誓，他把布丁倒在我胜利挂毯上绝对是在故意气我。”

“父亲——”

“是众神之父”。

Thor愣住，“……什么？”

“是众神之父，臭小子”，Odin哼哼着望向渐落的夕阳给房间笼罩上梦幻的紫色阴影，“把Thor和Loki给我带来，快到睡觉时间了，他们俩不听睡前故事是不肯好好去睡的。”

Thor睁大眼睛，泪水几乎要夺眶而出，听闻了这番他父亲回忆起他和那个奴隶共度童年的经历，倒退了好几步。

“他一天比一天糊涂”，身后一个温和的嗓音响起，Thor猛地转过身去，是他母亲Frigga，虽是悲戚难言，但却神情坚定，凛然坚毅。

Thor抚了把脸，擦去眼睑那湿漉漉的痕迹，“您为什么没有早告诉我？”

“我原本以为他只是会陷入沉睡再清醒，无需让你担心。”

“沉睡？”Thor叹息，“母亲，他看起来——”

Frigga只是点点头，她紧抿的嘴角预示着一切尽在不言之中。

Thor惊慌地捂住嘴，“他是不行了——”

“是的。”

“我的加冕礼——”

“会妥善安排，我们现在只能让你作为摄政，在Odin还有口气的时候交接仪式会更容易些。”

Thor默默地点头，不知说什么是好，仿若有石块滚下他咽喉，跌落在他心房，挤压着他的五脏六腑，他觉得自己随时都有可能瘫倒在地，那些铸就他的器官、血肉似乎被剥离开来，丢弃在地任人旁观。

一股冰凉的感觉贯穿了他，浑身怪异的麻木，如若置身冰窖之中，不过震惊终究好过虚无，虚无、虚无……

他的父亲也即将化作虚无……

Thor膝盖瘫软，双手滑落在地面，“妈妈——”

Frigga在他身旁跪下来将他搂在怀里，将他的脑袋偎依在她柔软的前胸，如同他是新生婴儿，让他静静地流泪，不顾及那沾湿她衣裳的泪水，“嘘，嘘，还记得我以前给你唱的摇篮曲吗？嗯？不要害怕夜晚，你不会与我分开，夜幕会离去，星辰来相伴……”

母亲和儿子拥抱在一起，低声哭泣着、吟唱着，聆听着一个昏聩的老人默念着千年前往事的呓语不住在房间里回响，当泪水终于干涸，Thor深吸口气，不再有疼痛压抑在他心肺的时候站起身来，Frigga在他眉宇间印下母亲的深吻，以一个母亲的方式为他加冕。

“我们最多再延迟一两天，明天日落时分Gungnir必须掌握在你的手中。”

Thor点点头退出他父亲的宫殿，迫不及待的想要见Loki、想要睡眠，想要那个漆黑头发的男子在他耳畔低语，“你的加冕礼是你应得的，哥哥”，那个声音既让他心安却又带有不祥之感。

不过疯狂的是，Thor没有弟弟。

Thor那天晚上没有回到卧房去，他随意倒在了长凳上，渴求片刻的休息，在断断续续的梦境之中，有一声低沉的叹息、一只带着烙印的前臂、和一个冰凉的印在额上的掌心入他梦来。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：借用作者的话，Loki马上会和Thor有一次尽可能的坦白，在尽力不触发咒语的情况下


	6. 黎明前的黑暗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章场面十分惨烈，Loki七窍流血

Thor在颤抖，他脚下的木船在晃荡飘摇，但怪异的是并没有扑面袭来的咸涩海水、没有在耳畔呼啸的飒飒海风，只有遥远的响彻天际的雷声轰鸣，还有个杳渺的声音在呼唤， ** _停下，停下，你在做什么快停下！_**  
  
_Thor！_  
  
Thor！  
  
他扑翻身向前倒去，本以为会摔个四爪朝天，不承望有什么扶住了他，让他坐起身， _你喝醉了吗？_ 这个声音指责他，语含愤怒苦涩，却也亲密如斯， _你眼睛都红了，Thor，你喝醉了吗？_  
  
“带我回家”，他试着对那条破碎的木船说，可他话语却只是淤塞在咽喉里吐不出来，“带我——”，Thor来不及说完就再次倒下，不过这次倒在了一个温暖又松软的舒适地方。  
  
_我总要给你收拾烂摊子_ ，一声气鼓鼓的抱怨杵到Thor脸上，又有凉丝丝的皮肤依偎向他，随后什么都没有了。  
  
没有了。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
窗帘猛地拉起，Thor惊醒过来，仿若有重拳在捶打他脑子，他低吼出声，恍惚觉得脸部浮肿，皮肤干涩。  
  
“终于。“  
  
Thor勉勉强强奋力把眼睛眯起条缝，背光的缘故只能看见面前有个模糊人影，“Loki？”  
  
“正是”，Loki厉声说道，背着手，瞪着眼前这个绝对会让Frigga失望透顶的昏君，“我把喝醉打滚的你一路拖回房间，免得哪个侍卫或者仆人踩到你肚皮，你脑子里都在想些什么？”  
  
Thor艰难地坐起身，倚着床头板，“我没喝醉”，在没有力气跑出房间的时候只好赶在Loki发表长篇大论前打断他，“我没喝醉”。  
  
他现在能清楚的看见Loki，能在阳光淡淡的光晕下完整地看见他身形，——Loki正在嗤笑，不过双眸却在仔细观察着Thor的脸色，研究着那些红肿的痕迹，“你哭过了”，他猛然意识到，又有点犹豫地走近一步，虽然他还是凶恶得堪比复仇女神，不过神情总算和缓了许多。  
  
“是啊”，Thor觉得承认这个没什么好羞愧的，他一直都在悲悼他父亲的重病，指甲都破裂一直也没有擦眼泪。  
  
Loki抱着胳膊，仍旧一脸怒色，”为什么？”  
  
Thor有片刻的沉默想要告诉Loki实情，可是他并不想把这么件发自肺腑、这么深刻的话对他母亲之外的人说出来，况且Loki也不知道这于他的意义所在，“Odin病势很重”，Thor迟疑地答，这么说其实不算撒谎，“他睡不醒。”  
  
Thor回想着他父亲的话语，那个把布丁洒得地毯上到处都是，还需要给讲睡前故事的头发乌黑的小男孩，这个想象中的有着雪白皮肤、粉嘟嘟脸颊和好奇绿眼睛的孩子让他慢慢安定下来，“我们之前认得吗，Loki？在你……在你不是奴隶之前。”  
  
这一刻Loki好像不会呼吸了一样，他睁大眼睛望着Thor，嘴巴张开，好半天才似理智回归般说道，“今晚，去马厩。”  
  
“Loki——”  
  
“不，今晚”。  
  
Thor想和他争论，要求Loki立刻告诉他实情，可是看着Loki的眼睛，看得出他吓坏了，好像要在什么恐怖的未来前坚定信念，“那就今晚”，Thor疲乏地同意了。  
  
随后Loki走出房说是要拿早餐和茶包给他消肿，后知后觉地Thor这才意识到晚间他就是正式的Asgard的王去和Loki见面了。  
  
洗了把脸，Thor简单收拾自己一边等候Loki的回来，  
  
Loki并没有走很久，Thor刚好有时间去过卫生间梳理过头发，就看见他风风火火地闯进来，上气不接下气地脸都憋红了，拿着大碗的水果和一坨布包起的草药，“洗澡！”他叫道，“快去！”  
  
Thor挑挑眉笑道，“我手头还有事，你先准备洗澡水吧，Loki，我马上就好。”  
  
Thor有一刻以为Loki又要和他吵，不过他只是低下头叹口气就点点头，Thor微笑着，去继续Loki闯进来前的工作，他正在挑选晚上穿哪件袍子好，毕竟没有比加冕礼更正式的场合了，虽然那个要稍晚些，等Odin……Thor的眼角又有些刺痛，皱皱眉，微微眩晕，带茧的指肚摸摸正抱着的红色披风，边缘还镶嵌着金丝边，那是他父亲的礼物。  
  
就这个吧，他在心里决定，这个可以了。  
  
Loki这时正在浴室里大叫他的名字，喊道水放好了如果还想洗热水澡就速速滚进来。  
  
透过泪光弥漫Thor又浅笑起来，赶忙在Loki发现前擦掉眼泪，脱下衣服沉到浴缸里，”给我揉揉肩？“他轻声问，一面舒展肩膀看Loki正要往水里倾倒那鼓囊囊的一包药草。  
  
Loki叹气，”不要”。  
  
“那好吧”。  
  
Loki停下手难以置信地睨他一眼，也许他以为Thor会再逗逗他，说什么俏皮话？不过Thor只是看着他，一脸的郁闷和期待，Loki心内天人交战了一番，就叹息着坐到Thor身后。  
  
“你的狗狗眼可以去打赢战争了”，他埋怨着，手指用力按下去指尖差点扎进Thor肉里。  
  
Thor哼了声带着一点笑意，“我会努力记住这一点的，‘哦！Alfheimr的伟大领主啊，请不要和我们兵戎相见，快快接受我无与伦比的噘嘴赶紧滚蛋吧。”  
  
“很聪明的战略”，Loki赞赏地点点头，又克制不住大笑起来摇摇头。  
  
Thor头向后靠去，在Loki给他按摩前胸后背的双手下慢慢放松起来，他一会估计得为这付出代价的，不过现在他只想享受地看着Loki忙忙碌碌，看他纤长的脖颈倾斜着优雅的弧度。  
  
Thor皱皱眉，仔细看着，想起那从前有块……  
  
“你有恋人吗（lover）？”  
  
Loki的手滞住了，“什么？”  
  
“恋人，你有吗？”  
  
Loki的左手就在Thor心脏位置右边一点，Thor看得见他蹙起的眉峰，“没有很长时间的，不过有一个对我意义很特殊，可是……岁月逝去，我却什么也没有留下。”  
  
Thor抬起手轻按着Loki脖颈上曾经那块痕迹的位置，这姿势挺怪异，Loki僵硬起来，“给我讲讲她吧。”  
  
“是他，他是……是个彻头彻尾的蠢货”，Loki含着笑意说道，眼神温柔，“了不起、很勇敢，金灿灿的，眼睛就像盛夏的蓝天，所有人都爱他，小时候我还会表现出来，就是为了吸引他哪怕一丁点的主意，我也恨他，有时候是吧，将我笼罩在他的阴影之下。”  
  
“不过你对他的爱胜过了恨？”  
  
“谁让他那么该死的招人爱，有时候他做的不对我很难受、很痛苦，可我的心还是渴望他，真是感情用事”，Loki忽然尖利地自嘲。  
  
Thor忽然觉得似乎有什么沉甸甸的东西坠在他胸腔那里无法好好呼吸，好像似在撕扯他心肺一般，“就是他给你留下的那些印迹吗？”  
  
Loki站起身，递给Thor一块浴巾，显然不想再继续这个话题了，“不是、那是另外一人，我找了个别人，希望也能长久一些，可是……”  
  
“你从来不能”，Thor给做了结语，将手心捂到眼睛上，似乎有个黑发女人在眼前的黑暗中一瞬而过，飞舞过绿色、黑色，还有白皙的皮肤、无可比拟的清甜芬芳的味道，这些破碎的记忆，又宛如存在另一个生命之中，于情于理想不清楚，王子的幻像、奴隶的幻像……  
  
但Thor睁开眼的时候，Loki已经不见了。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
几个小时后Thor发现Loki正和Frigga在一起，听着她的口述手上急忙忙地似在书写什么信件，用鹅毛笔太用力的缘故墨水都染得手掌到处都是，还有块蹭到了脸颊上，。  
  
他们正在为他的加冕礼做准备，Thor如是意识到，Loki估计要笔耕不辍地写这些信件，好在明天第一缕曙光降临前就将这诏令颁布下去。  
  
Thor耐心地等在一边听着Frigga说完这段，这才把她叫到一边问道，“您是在哪里找到的Loki？”  
  
“在厨房，给Heidi帮忙，怎么了？”  
  
“为什么您要找他，而不是什么别的侍从？”  
  
Frigga皱眉，“我、……我不知道，他让我回忆起了什么人，我想要他亲近我，我总是想要”，说完这番话她似乎也被自己吓了一跳，慌乱地扫了眼Loki，“我这是疯了么。”  
  
Thor把她搂进怀里，汲取着她身体和话语所传递出的温暖，“没有，因为我也是这样想，我怀疑这是有什么咒语吗？蒙蔽我的判断力？母亲，你是九界里最高明的法师，您认为……？”  
  
“我会好好研究下”，Frigga保证，回抱她儿子的肩膀，“等我有机会喘口气一定会的。”  
  
Thor在她前额印下一吻，“谢谢您，我等午宴之后再正式坐那个王座，母亲，请您准备好我的宣誓，还有等Loki完成后叫他单独来找我。”  
  
Frigga点头同意，而忽地有丝愁绪涌上Thor心头，她就像只小鸟，蜷缩在他臂弯里寻求港湾，虽然昨天他还是的在渴求安慰的那个，希望拥抱她，将脸颊埋在她的怀抱里，好像他母亲可以击退所有意图伤害他的恶魔。  
  
而现在Thor是保护者了，他紧搂着他母亲，发誓要保护她和Loki的安全。  
  
一如既往。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……

几个小时后暮色降临，Thor已经迫不及待地想要从王座一跃而下冲向马厩去和Loki讲话，尤其看着他和自己相隔甚远站着，特别不自然得僵硬的姿态，他也是不想理会眼下这些烂摊子的。

不过还有许多事情是要妥善安排的，Odin已经病重得无法处理任何咨文奏章，最近病情愈发来势汹汹，何况作为一国之君的Thor也是无法完全做到随心所欲，他得先着手处理那些亟需处理无法耽搁的要事。

好半天过去，面前的人群队伍依旧一眼望不到尽头，Thor已经受够这些关于土地所有权问题的琐碎纠纷的了，现在只想把Mjolnir砸到地上叫这些成年人们别幼稚得像个孩子。

随着午夜的逼近，Thor诚恳地向请愿者们道歉请他们回去，保证说他们的事情他务必会上心，在黎明前一定会给出答复，在他身后的Loki轻轻嗤笑了声，Thor强忍着才没有报以回笑。

工作收尾的时候Loki先溜走了，还回过头来若有所思地瞄了他一眼，Thor把Gungnir放到王座上等着熙熙攘攘的人群散去这才跟随着Loki前往马厩，他忍不住心里有点小激动，这种地点还有神秘的感觉让他联想起私密的约会，他在黑暗中摸索着走还暗自发笑。

Thor打开马厩的栅栏门定神看去：

 角落里有大堆的干草，Thor默默地猜想如果搜寻一番说不定还能找到被Loki偷走的梳子和润发油。

“你睡在这里吗？”Thor柔声问道，不想惊吓到马匹，而Loki呢，正兴致冲冲地从一个挂在生锈钉子上的背包里翻找着些什么。

“有时候吧”，他分身乏术地作答，“马倌让我呆在这，作为报酬。”

Thor一下子变得紧张，汗毛都竖起来了，“什么报酬？”

“嗯……就是作为你的专属奴隶我吃的好些，我有时候给他些早餐的甜面包，作为报酬，他晚上让我睡在这里”，Loki蹙着眉，嘴里咒骂着继续翻那个包，显然没有找到他要找的东西。

终于Thor的呼吸系统再次运作起来，他换了只重心脚站立，心里格外愧疚，“你，……你可以睡在我房间里？”

“你客房太脏了”，Loki毫不留情地说，他把那皮包甩到地上继续又翻腾起另一个包。

“那倒没错”，Thor坦然承认，“不过前几天我叫人去打扫了，或许你先暂时在我房间里支张床……”，（不然你也可以睡在我床上）Thor没敢把这话说出口，“等到他们彻底装修完”。

Loki哼哼着，显然没注留神听他说的什么，忽地惊喜叫了声找到了那张折叠起来的羊皮纸递给Thor，“给你，念吧。”

Thor困惑地皱眉，接过了纸张，显然这纸有年头了，边角都起毛了，Thor小心翼翼地不想给弄破，这于Loki而言肯定是件意义非常的东西。

他屏着呼吸展开纸张。

可这纸上是空白的。

不，Thor又定睛看去，上面有字，……可是看不懂，字符歪歪斜斜的，好像这些涂鸦是写着些什么，可却仿若在他脑仁里蹦蹦哒哒的，Thor摇摇头又眨着眼睛，可怎么也看不清那上面的字迹。

“我做不到……”

“什么？”

“我看不懂……”

Loki一把夺回纸张，他眼神狂乱，显然不管这纸上书写的是什么只能他看得到、Thor却看不到，Loki呆站在那里，盯着皱巴巴的羊皮纸，已然僵住了，张口结舌的一个字也说不出来，他长叹口气，将这纸一撕两半，随后四半，到最后粉碎成纸屑纷纷扬扬落在脚下。

Thor伸出手，“Loki”。

“多愁善感啊”，Loki的声音清冷如寒冰，“没什么”，可他眼角却蓄满了泪水，双手不住颤抖，“你想知道真相是不是？Thor，好吧，后退，后退！Asgard的王！”

Thor不想后退，可Loki浑身在打幌儿，如同脚下踩着滚石，眼神疯狂唇瓣也哆哆嗦嗦的，他想要走近，安抚Loki，可是他内心深处却有个声音在叫喊，如果他走近无疑更会让Loki难过。

所以Thor后退一步。

Loki也后退，他伸出双臂深深吸气，“你听好了，我是Asgard的Loki，生而——”

可Loki接下来的话Thor一个字也听不懂，好像有静电干扰到他的话，又好像有成千上万的急速溪流将Loki说的每一个字冲刷得一干二净，Thor试着凝神、试着专注地看着Loki翕合的双唇，可脑海中却沉浮搅拌一片，Thor头突突的痛，他使劲按着太阳穴去镇静、镇静……

当Thor终于睁开眼睛，终于定神看向Loki的时候，他惊声尖叫起来：

Loki在痉挛，嘴唇微启，他皮肤下的血管似乎炸裂，血液从他的鼻子和耳朵里奔涌而出，而最让Thor惊恐的是，Loki眼里通红一片，红色的泪水滑下他面颊，Thor吓坏了，惊惶地大叫着Loki的名字，可他想必已经听不见了。

Thor几近绝望地向前抓住Loki的左臂，他的左臂是唯一完好没有快速地遍布上那些淤血痕迹的地方，拉扯了他一把Loki栽进Thor怀里，一动不动的，可是等Thor脑中的狂暴稍微平静思绪回归的时候却看见：

Loki在呻吟着，虚弱得微不可闻。

“神那，Loki”，Thor快疯了，Loki需要医师，现在立刻马上就要，可Thor又怕送他去的路上会再次伤到他，可是Thor也不能把他丢在马厩的甘草堆里，那不是Loki的宿命，Thor确信，Loki不该这样死于这个让他无比痛苦的恶毒咒语之手，哪怕这死是解脱也不行，Thor飞快拿定主意，他托住Loki的后背，把他环抱起来。

 当Loki手指缠进他金发间拉扯的时候Thor已经快跑进宫殿了，“你房间”，他急喘着，扭过头吐出一口浓稠的黑血到地上，“去你房间，哥哥。”

又是哥哥，Thor心都碎了，”Loki，你得去看医师——“

“那你又会怎么告诉他们，你说什么？”

Thor来不及答，又把Loki抱得高了些，他已经是一路小跑了，可还是尽量加快步伐又小心不要颠到他，“我会说我是这里的王，而我的爱需要被救治。”

Loki如果能听到他这么说一定要骂他，可是他血液弥漫的眼睛已经闭上，嘴巴无意识地微微张开，气息已经渐渐减弱，鲜血依旧从嘴巴和鼻子汨汨流淌出来。

带着最深刻的恐惧，Thor疾奔起来。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者补充：本文有个小细节貌似大家都忽略了，第二章写到基基身上有很多淤血、痕迹什么的锤锤看了以为有人欺负他、亲了他什么的，可是第三章基基在月下跳舞的时候那个抑制符还记得嘛？那个抑制符是会在身上流动的，就如同本章所写到咒语被触发的时候基基除了七窍流血，淤血也快速密布满全身（除了左前臂），可见锤锤的烙印还真的有保护作用。
> 
> 而锤锤问的：“就是他给你留下的那些印迹吗？”，基基答，“那是另外一人”，自然指的就是老混蛋Odin了。


	7. 浴血的雷鸣

有三天Thor是睁眼到天明了。

白天里他主持例会，力图让那些他父亲重病期间积压的事件都处理妥当，土地纠纷的事情已经告一段落，可那些贵族爵爷们依旧喋喋不休的，就算Thor气得召唤大雨倾盆也是无济于事。

他去拜访Odin和他共进午餐，Odin几乎很少处于清醒状态，也不能为他提供什么政事方面的建议，所以大部分时间里Thor只是坐在一旁倾听Odin叙述他的少年往事、那些贵族少女、还有对那位叫Frigga的漂亮姑娘一见钟情的故事。

 Thor听得好笑，间或问他父亲一两个问题，固然毫无疑问Frigga绝对是贤妻良母的类型，Odin也不能再赞同，又补充说，“是啊，不过要能把那些小性子最野的驯服了才最带劲。”

Thor咬着下唇憋住笑，不敢想象要是Frigga听了这番话非得发火不可，驯服？哈哈，他母亲有时候就像一阵小旋风，在这宫殿里来来去去把所有的事情都安排得井然有序，单枪匹马地处理那些仆人啊侍卫啊之前的纷争，那些事Thor可是想想就发昏，虽然她有时候也嘲笑Thor的雷神之力还不是一个道理，法术其实很好掌控的，就像水库开闸防水洗去一切污浊，而Thor血液中天生流淌着那雷点的基因一切手到擒来，Frigga更是能太阳升起就工作忙得无瑕吃饭，就跟那些平民妇女没什么区别。

 谈话结束后，Thor总会对他父亲献上祝福，——有时候他父亲会和蔼地作答，有时候只是哼哼着挥手让他退下。

午餐后，Thor和议会众臣见面商讨举行大会与九界其他疆域的国君领主建立友好睦邻关系，他必须得在这摄政期间保证神域安全，虽然只有为数不多得深受信任的大臣是知晓这些事的。

红日西斜后Thor就摘下他沉重的王冠、放下手中的永恒之枪Gungnir，不过相对于躺倒在松软的卧床上，他急匆匆地前往医疗室去看望Loki，这说起来还挺讽刺的，毕竟他一天中有两次坐在深爱之人的床畔。

不过不像Odin，Loki还没法说话，有三天四夜他都沉沉地睡着，陷在医师为他营造的没有梦境的睡眠之中，因为流感仍旧在神域内纷纷扰不得安宁，医师们不愿意在这个重伤垂死的奴隶身上浪费精力，所以他们让Loki沉睡，让他的身体自行恢复。

而凭Thor的影响力唯一能做的就是给Loki弄张舒适的床。

Thor总是坐在他身边纠结于那些他还能力所能及的事情，枕头够不够软？床单够不够干净？Loki冷不冷、热不热、渴不渴？每次间隔一会，Thor就要用沾湿的软布蘸蘸他的嘴唇免得那柔软的唇瓣干裂。

Thor的手在抖。

有好几次他想握住Loki的手，没有愈伤的那只手，或者用他的大拇指搓搓那苍白的皮肤，可是每次他靠近的时候，却都又僵住，不知道他的碰触是否会受到Loki的欢迎？

带着惭愧的畏惧，他回忆起曾经对Loki动手、厉声对他说话，把他当做什么赢来的战利品，可、可有种感觉，深深地有种渴望在他血肉之躯下沸腾翻滚，慢慢地灼烧，而这感觉却又由来已久。

“你是谁？”他悲恸地问道，“Loki，你是谁？”

那是他的幻觉，还是Loki淤紫浮肿的唇瓣真的在翕翕合合？

“我是Loki”，他粗喘，费力睁开充血的眼睛，那猩红色染满周遭一圈可怖不已，“你这蠢货，你该问我 _ **曾经**_ 是谁？”

Thor张口结舌地，“Loki是你吗？”

“不，不是我，是Petra，那个老女佣。”

Thor不去管Loki的尖酸，脏兮兮的胡茬下绽开一个明亮的笑容，坦白讲，Loki看起来糟透了，他的眼周都是恐惧的红色，身体上也全是乌黑的痕迹，他看起来像从水里捞出来的一具肿胀的尸体，不过在Thor眼里他一点也不丑陋，Loki终于醒来了，他如释负重地叫道：

“你还活着！”

“我在喘气，是的，不过是不是活着我也说不准，我觉得Sleipnir在我身上跳了场踢踏舞。”

“胡说”，Thor轻责道，“那畜生分明爱你。”

Loki叹息着试图换个姿势，支起那只没受伤的胳膊，可最终只是郁闷地又倒回床上，“理论上讲我浑身上下没有一处不痛”，Loki看着淤血密布的胳膊和身体，都是浮肿的看起来很古怪，“我觉得我要杯药剂不会太过分吧？”

Thor低声说，“我去跟医师说，她们、她们要等你醒来好仔细评估你的伤势……”

Loki伸出手揪住Thor的耳朵，让眼前的王不雅地叫了一声，“你最不会撒谎，我知道医师们都不想理我，我懂法术，Thor，我懂治疗的原理，她们让我陷入沉睡好不用理会我。”

“哦神呐Loki！”Thor甩开他的手，“你是我妈妈么，不是！所以不要揪我耳朵！”Loki嗤了一声，挑眉瞪着Thor似乎要看他还敢不敢继续撒谎，“你说的没错，因为流感尚未完全过去，医师们也不愿意在一个奴隶身上耽搁时间。”

Loki低下头，苦涩地撇撇肿起的嘴唇，”那你要告诉他们是错的“，Loki的声音沙哑，别别愣愣的，不过当他抬头用那双血丝密布的眼睛看向他的时候Thor不自觉地点了点头。

可就算他不戴王冠的时候身上的担子也是一点儿也不曾减轻，各种文件啊奏章啊……Thor一面抽空翻阅那些文件一面叹息，这会儿功夫里二人都是无话，Loki正在一边检视着他的手掌，一只依旧雪白，一只布满瘀伤，Thor摸了摸他臂上那快凸起的烙印。

Thor走后又叫过医师总管Eir，他义正言辞地要求无论Loki有什么要求都必须满足，Eir却不同意要走，Thor摇摇头捏住她的手臂，”我是这里的王，而我的命令必须要服从。”

Eir的撇着薄嘴唇，不过她也是少数受信任的知晓Odin近况的医师之一，知道不久的将来，Thor就会名正言顺地坐上王位，“我会服从，不过你的人民要远比你快死的情人重要得多，Thor，如果你还想好好管理国家的话，不要忘记这一点。”

Thor眯眯眼睛，却见Eir奋力抽出了胳膊，头仰得高高的大步流星地离去。

……

……

……

 有天Thor试着去问医师Loki怎么恢复的这么慢，听闻医师说他内脏血管还有出血现象的时候Thor吓坏了，觉得快要失去他了，看他失血那么严重，身上的乌黑肿起也没有消失。

不过Loki却不以为然，总让Thor去做些挺可笑的事分分心免得他愧疚，好似一夜之间，Loki没有甜蜜蜜的布丁吃就活不去，像个小孩喜欢的不得了，而且也一直闷闷不乐非要让Thor从仓库里翻找出Frigga好几个世纪前亲手做的一床旧被子，那被子很厚实，五彩斑斓的滚着金边，背面的图案还是多年前她讲述过的睡前故事的场景，Thor记不清那被子是妈妈做的了，而且看着Loki温柔地摩挲着那图案的迷恋神情更是给他平添许多愁绪。

……

……

……

 Loki恢复得很慢，比一般阿萨神族都慢些，Thor很担忧但Eir却一直翻白眼，而且想要拿来他要求的药剂简直其难无比，这过程的苦涩程度甚至不亚于药剂本身，Loki也一直愁眉不展地俯卧在他极其不得劲的床上，若有所思地望着打开的窗户好像在幻想他有双翅膀。

在Thor看到的视线范围内，Loki没有访客。

直到有一天，Thor走进治疗室的时候发现Loki的床侧不是空落落的，有个很壮实的金发男子正坐在个勉强能承受住他的小板凳上，看着Loki的前胸微弱地起起伏伏，Thor想不起这个人的名字，不过认得出来，应该是个巡视外城的侍卫，一般不进宫殿里来的。

“你是谁？”Thor问道，心中暗自无限自豪能保持住平常镇静的语调。

那个壮汉吓了一跳脸上有什么愧疚的神情一闪而过，“陛下！我，啊，我就是来看看，啊我叫Finn，Styrr之子”，一面伸出手想正式打个招呼，不过又在Thor冷硬地注视下缩了回去，Finn脸发红，眼睛睁大可紧张，不知所措地抠着手指甲，“我听说Loki病了——”

他念Loki名字的感觉让Thor握起了拳头，显然从他嘴里吐出Loki这个字带着显而易见的熟稔，好像他用那舌头念叨了一千遍似的，Thor想要发火，想要天空炸起霹雳，不过他太 _ **累了** ，_他的怒火像拂过皮肤的水滴滑落，转念想到也许这个男的知道一点关于难以捉摸的Loki呢？也许Loki曾对他笑过、他们一起躺在马厩里的干草堆上窃窃私语过。

不行，Thor讨厌这念头，他把这幅画面上的Finn擦得干干净净替换上自己，毕竟他们外貌上有些相似这样容易至极。

“你怎么认得Loki的？”Thor问道，一面低头看Loki瘦削的前胸。

Finn又抠了会儿手指甲，“我们有时候会遇见，在我回去点卯的时候，大约一个礼拜一次。”

Thor锐利地目光扫了眼Loki，他还在睡着，嘴里轻声嘟囔着什么梦境里的东西，真是用尽了他所有的力气才没有大大翻个白眼。

“陛下？”

“你知道接触一个专属的奴隶下场吧，是不是？”

Finn一下子吓呆嘴巴好半天都合不拢，“求您，陛下，求求您，就有一次，我不知道，我不知道！他来找我，胳膊缠着绷带，说是在厨房里烫伤了，我向您发誓，我离开之后才听说烙印这件事后来我就再没见过他！”

Thor慢慢出口气，他真是筋疲力尽、疲惫不堪，想着也许可以爬上床躺在Loki旁边睡上一两年，也许不要么久，就一会儿，能有机会休息下眼睛。

“我就是来……”，Finn轻声说，一面看着自己的手，都抠出血了，“因为我有时候会看见Loki身上有许多很大的瘀伤痕迹，我记得、记得他有次被鞭打，那是他第一次来见我，我以为他的主人一定很残忍，打了他，所以我今天早上回宫殿的时候又听说他在治疗室……”

“你就担心了”，Thor沉吟着打断他，摸摸胡茬，当Finn点头的时候，Thor伸手友好地拍在他肩膀上挂上个笑，“我不怪你，Loki在马厩里帮忙的时候被一匹种马踢到了地上又踩了几脚，不过他会好起来的。”

Finn惊恐地看了Loki一眼，扭着手指，好像在脑补那番场景似的。

“他会好起来的”，Thor又轻声重复了遍，“不过你得回去工作了，Finn，我会照顾他的。”

Finn咬着下唇，再次点点头，不敢忽视他国王的命令，他安静地退出去，而Thor一直抱着肩膀看着他直到身影彻底消失，这才转向Loki，“你可净会惹事儿啊，little Loki。”

Loki露齿一笑，透过一弯扇子似的睫毛，“怎么，你分明自己处理得很好呀。”

“如果在面见旧情人前能事先通知一下就好了”，Thor气呼呼地哼了声，把自己安置在Finn刚刚坐过的那个小板凳里。

“胡说，你最近愈发无精打采的，Thor”，Loki睁大眼睛，那种鲜艳的红色已经蜕变成淡粉色了，虽然依然看起来挺吓人，“不过你刚刚是不是说我被马踢了？或许我是卷入了什么了不得的密谋？”

“Loki。”

“救了个少女……”

“Loki。”

“和一群嗜血的野蛮暴徒对打……”

“Loki！”Thor笑道，“说真的，你有时候就跟小孩似的！”

“哦，我总要让自己开心点”。

Thor神情又软下来，Loki一定无聊死了，他怎么早先就没意识到？“那么我能做什么呢？”他把手臂架在胸前笑问道。

“书，神啊，书、任何书，就算那些烂俗的爱情小说我也会如饥似渴的，哪怕是管理员们压箱底的书——”

“我能拿什么就给你拿什么“，Thor笑道，又思考着停顿下，”或许我可以告诉管理员在你得闲的时候允许你进去。“

Loki满意地哼一声，”我不是傻子，Odinson，那你想要什么回报？“

Thor在心里掂量下即将要说出口的话，知道他这个请求可是至关重要的，”我们……来讨论一下我套房里的客卧？如果你能考虑搬进去的话我会非常感激的。“

”考虑就行么？“

“考虑就行”，Thor温柔地答，“就仔细想想嘛，羽绒床垫不是比稻草堆舒服吗？不过我也不会勉强你。”

Loki头后仰笑道，“哦你进步可真大，居然会说考虑这种话，还会用羽绒床垫来贿赂我，可真让我刮目相看。”

Thor沉下脸，“我不是那个意思，Loki，我就是……你又嘲讽我，神啊”，他可怜巴巴地把手掌按在额头上，“你要是对我和善点该多好。”

“嗯，我只在值得的情况下和善”。

“啊当然是啦，你这难缠的小东西”，Thor还是微笑着，很开心Loki已经恢复不错都能讲笑话了，他下意识地探向Loki的手，不过在拉住前这愿望破灭了，Loki察觉到他的举动躲开扬起下巴：

“国王竟然主动要拉住奴隶的手，真是稀奇”，又嗤笑声意味深长地看Thor一眼，“也许我不该批准这样，你违背了我的命令把我送来了医疗室。”

Thor翻个白眼，“命令？你全身都是血——”

“额，是啊，我的血是要——”

“你真是不可理喻，Loki。”

“不”，Loki叹口气，“我是无聊”，不过却自己伸出手包住了Thor的，Thor看着这鲜明的对比真是可爱：雪白和棕褐色、光滑和粗糙，从他的眼角看见Loki正盯着天花板，于是他笑着决定再试探下运气拽着Loki的手凑向嘴边——

Loki立刻抽回了手，“到此为止，在你拿来我的书之前已经失去了和我拉手的荣幸，还不快去，快点。”

Thor大笑了一阵向后推开椅子，是时候他该走了，或者小憩一会的，还犹豫不决地想要不要把庭审会议什么的推迟一两天，去看他们群儒大战应该没比给Loki洗劫图书馆重要许多吧？嗯嗯差不多吧。反正如果早上动作快些去找图书管理员还是有时间的。

Thor本以为那些堆积在Loki床边好像尘埃那么多的书册一定会遭受他的嘲笑，不过头一遭Loki没有抱怨，他翻看着所有能看的带字的东西，不管读什么都要么低吟、要么发笑、要么郁郁寡欢。

Loki甚至还看烹饪的书并要求根羽毛笔，勾掉错误的指示重新书写起来，字迹密集且整洁，Thor认得出这是个段落，看起来很像那封他无法读懂的信，当他试图提起这话题的时候，Loki就又沮丧不已命令他快快走开。

终于，Loki身上又黑又青的痕迹都褪变成黄色，眼里也清亮了不少，Eir宣布他恢复得很好可以离开了，虽然走路有点困难，腿沉重得像灌了铅，不过还是拒绝了Thor说是要抱他去新住所的调笑。

Thor套房里的这间客卧如今已焕然一新了，窗帘像Loki要求的那样是轻柔清浅的颜色，Thor还自己亲手做了个书架，每天晚上抽出几个小时，专心致志的脑海中不想任何烦心事只是凝神于手头，不过却没有过多装饰，Loki一定不喜欢缠缠绕绕的修饰而是喜欢它闪闪发光的深色。

Loki一瘸一拐地走进房，一面傲慢地扫了眼布局，显然他是很满意，可他只是闭上嘴巴没有出声挑刺，还小心翼翼地嗅嗅，似乎想挖出灰尘或者潮湿的痕迹，不过显然Thor派来的建筑师是非常周密负责的。

“可以忍受，Thor，不过我喜欢有个大窗户。”

Thor明确无误地指着那个已经是巨大无比的窗户了，挑挑眉。

“还要有露台。”

“陛下！”，听到传进房间的声音Thor转过身，带着困惑而心里已经是无比恐惧，身旁的Loki也是浑身僵住了，那个侍从一脸跑进来，粗喘着满脸是汗好像环城跑了一圈，“陛下，众神之父过世了”，说完又迟疑了下咬着嘴唇才笨拙地鞠躬，“吾王万岁。”

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：关于Odin死掉咒语会不会消除的问题，作者答会减弱，拭目以待


	8. 繁星满天

Thor还是个小男孩的时候，有天Odin把他带到马厩里去，最开始他还很激动，以为他们要一起去骑马了，就像他还很年幼的时候，——Thor最早的记忆就是父亲把他抱在膝盖上驾着马绕城环行，他们经过的地方人们都欢快地山呼万岁，但是这次看着Odin严肃的脸色，恐怕刚才那个想法太幼稚了。

Odin径直把Thor带向马厩后院，那匹他父亲的最珍爱的名驹如今躺在驯马师的怀里，痉挛的蹄子正四处乱蹬。

“我——”，Thor磕巴了，“我要——”，他试图想跑，但Odin抓住他肩膀强迫他看着那垂死的骏马。

“无论王者还是野兽，男人还是女人，皇室还是农民，都会死去，Thor，或许死相也不会如我们应得的那般庄严。”

那马嘶鸣起来，曾经追逐冰霜巨人的矫健四蹄如今无力地蹬着，它翻白眼咬着呀，像被疯狗咬了似的口吐白沫，虽然几天之前，这马就已经虚弱不堪几乎走不得路了，但它依然全力抵抗着死神。

Thor吓坏了，但Odin只是面目冷峻地看，握住他肩膀的手似钢铁一般。

几个小时后那马气息渐弱了，屎尿都流了出来。

“现在你懂了”，Odin说道。

是的他懂了。

……

……

……

Thor在守夜，而Frigga把自己锁在寝宫内闭门不出进行为期七天的悼念，他多么希望妈妈能在身畔而且她也是原意和他互换职责的，但是旧法如此，逝去君主的长子守夜，而他的孀妻负责怮哭。

Odin已经换上了最好的袍子，他看起来放松了些，就如他飘远的魂灵一样为他的肉体带来了改变，Thor从前总是听说人死了和睡着没什么区别的，但是看看他父亲他并不认同，他父亲睡觉打鼾的，而即使沉睡那眉头依然微蹙着。

刚过午夜，宫殿门打开，Thor听见串深深浅浅的脚步声慢慢临近。

“你还瘸着。”

Loki郁郁寡欢地斜他一眼，把自己安置在Thor旁边的椅子里，“是啊我自己都不知道，谢谢你的提醒”，但Thor听了他的嘲讽并没什么反应，Loki别过脸去，下颌绷紧着，“事实上这伤势是魔法造成的，这种伤——”

Thor心被揪住了，“伤势不可预测，但别的呢，你好些了么？”

“差不多吧，我眼睛偶尔有点花，不过我相信这个会慢慢好的，但我似乎没有什么味觉了，这个挺烦，但也不是什么大不了的，就是我左腿好像神经受损了，或许会是永久性的。”

Loki说起伤势的那种冷静样子，无可奈何般的，让Thor很烦躁，他都差点被死神带走了，可或许很早前他就被什么给带走了。

”要不要……“，Thor踌躇着，知道他说的话必须是能安心的不带有怜悯之意的那种，诸神啊，怜悯Loki无异于在玩火。

“我想过了”，Loki答，没有看向Thor，而是打量着Odin，“或许可以尝试下直到我腿好起来。”

如果还能好起来的话。

Thor盯着Loki脸上的凝重神色，“有那种镶金的……”

Loki的薄嘴唇抿出个寡淡的笑，“得了吧，Thor，已经有人怀疑我是你的婊子什么的，如果再用那个还不知道流言要渲染成什么样子呢。”

Thor叹了口气，不过知道他说的在理。

“那要橡木的？”

Loki歪着脑袋，“嗯，不要，我不喜欢橡木，栎木的好些。”  **①**

“因为它盛传的魔法效用么？”在Thor的注视下Loki虽是没有不安，只手指微不可见地颤了下，但Thor还是敏感地察觉到了，他咯咯笑着，“我明天就给你拿来”，虽然他累得筋疲力尽了，但依然微笑着，“在那之前你去哪里要不要我抱你呀？”

Loki凶恶地瞪他一眼，“你对小姑娘们也是这套么？”

“大部分姑娘都等不及我说完就要扑到我怀里好吧”，Thor温声笑着，自从他父亲过后他脸上就几乎没有笑意了，但Loki在身旁总会轻松些。

“真是同情她们”，Loki嗤了声。

他们又静静地坐了快一个小时，才听Thor突兀地开口，“你不该来这。”

“是啊”，Loki答。

Thor伸出一只手搭在Loki膝盖上，Loki挪动了下似乎想甩落他的手，但终于只是也把手掌盖在了Thor手上，他手心很干有点凉，Thor将泪水咽在肚里，“Loki？”

“嗯？”

“我很高兴你在这儿”，说着他翻手握住了Loki的，在此刻的寂静之中只有个沉寂的死去神灵见证着这一切，Loki也回握了他手。

晨曦初现，Loki随着隐退的星辰一并离去，他忽深忽浅的脚步声比来时稍微好了些。

Asgard的宫殿挤满了忙忙碌碌的侍从，到处张挂起黑幡，这金光璀璨的都城于清晨中鸦雀无声，当Frigga和Thor剪短地公布Odin的死讯时，依然让百姓们一片骚动。

丧仪用的驳船早在千年前那场大战结束后就备好了，虽然年岁很久了，但保管的很好，木工们也总在上面做着装饰，描画着战争的场景，叙述着那些陈年的神话和他个人的丰功伟绩，想必会带给这位西去的君王一个同样传奇的来生，如今Odin：众神之父、Bor之子、Ymir之孙、Asgard的王者，Frigga的丈夫安详地长辞而去。

 Thor知道这一天终将来临。

但并不代表他不会悲伤。

白日的事情多得无边无际， 只有当夜色来临时Thor才能稍事休息，他甚至怀疑自己能不能办理得妥当，需要给他的即位举办庆典，宴会菜单要定夺，还有葬礼的后续事宜，根据臣民们的说法，是九界都沉湎于哀悼之中，但Thor可不信这个，Jotunheim和Svartalfheim才无动于衷呢，不过也无所谓，随他们去，Thor也没工夫理会这些遗忘已久或是无足轻重的国度，但是其他领域的来宾依然需要合理安置。

Loki接手了许多事，他相当冷静又指挥侍从们去各司其职，在Frigga和Thor悼念的时候处理那些琐事，举手投间就像个王子，但还是有人不满，尽管Loki把事情都弄得井井有条，依然有侍从不愿意听一个奴隶的吩咐，就算理论上他是Thor的专属奴隶（a claimed slave）也不行，恰好Loki的手杖被及时送到了，这东西蛮有用处，既可以拄着走路，也可以用作威胁的武器，怎么说呢，气势汹汹地挥舞手杖足够让那帮侍从老实许多。

算是Loki一手操办的Odin的葬礼吧，虽然据他说他一点也不在乎Odin，但真的Asgard之前没有比这更盛大的告别仪式了。

数不尽的灯笼点亮了漆黑的夜空，从Odin的人民、他的朋友，他爱过的人们手里升起千千万万崭新的微弱星辰，Loki看着也有些动容，他没有一滴眼泪、没有说一句话，但却紧紧握住了Thor的手，一直站在他身边，直到宴会要开始了。

“不要走”，当Loki试图抽手的时候Thor叫道，“我不允许，留下来。”

“虽然我穿着漂亮衣服，Thor”，他是穿的很漂亮，拷花天鹅绒的马甲衬得Loki的脸宛若月色般光泽动人，“可我还是个奴隶呀。”

“那我赦免你”，当Loki终于抽出了手转身离去的时候恐慌的魔爪扼住了Thor的咽喉，“求你了，Loki。”

但Loki只是摆了摆他苍白的手掌，Thor几乎就想跟上去了，但那样太明显了，大家都会看见的，此时此景下还是不要的好，Thor虽然知道Loki做得对，但是当Loki在他身边安静站着的时候却是那么欣慰，他真是不敢相信过去一千多年来没有Loki的陪伴是怎么过来的，这想法好古怪。

所以Thor去王座上坐下，不去看右手边那个自己曾经的位置。

宴会之中，他试着在熙熙攘攘的人群中找出Loki来，但是今晚所有的Asgard人都身着黑衣，每个人走动起来都像一团黑影，在他的视线范围内，没有Loki。

Thor瞥了眼给自己倒酒的那个火焰般的红发，胸部丰满的女奴，如果是以往或许会投他眼缘，但她又不是Loki，“该他在这里的”，Thor不满地说，既气愤又难过。

“这感觉不太对，是不是？”话音刚落Frigga就轻声答，她脸无血色，但悲痛之中依然有种沉默的力量，“太怪异了是不是，孩子，我总看我自己左边，觉得他该在那里似的。”

这会儿Thor还以为她提及的是Odin，但Frigga又说，“这个奴隶身上有着非同寻常的魔法。”

“Loki？”

“是的”，Frigga沉吟着，“是的，就是他。”

……

……

……

纽约·复仇者联盟大厦

复仇者们正站在大厦的降落台上，他们当中除了Jane Foster，都或多或少挂上了彩，就算是Steve那种注射过血清的超级士兵，也有不少伤痕。

正是一个礼拜前，天空又裂开道缺口，大波齐塔瑞人涌了出来，但这好像就是场侦查活动似的，——虽然那些鬼怪虽然飞得满天都是，但只有在出于自卫的情况下才发动进攻，显然他们是找些什么。

或者在找什么人，Jane想到，其实他们所有人都隐约记得有个人的相貌和这些入侵者长的都不一样，但他的名字却叫不出来，Jane觉得自己的背包愈发沉了，刚找到的一本小书显得那么不堪重负。

那本小书的字迹被擦得七七八八，Jane如何也找不出那书名是什么，找遍了网络、斯堪的纳维亚的数据库或是其他什么图书馆都没有，那本书不仅书名被擦掉，里面字迹也模糊得无法辨认，那本书原本该是讲神话故事的。

“这该怎么找他啊？”Tony环顾四周，其他人都闻声抬起头来，“好吧好吧，看起来大家都没有头绪。”

Jane耸耸肩，“嗯上次我就是看见他冲天上大叫，然后砰的一声，眼前一花，我们的雷神就不见了。”

“那需要个新名字，我不喜欢那个名字。”

“Tony”，Bruce轻声责备，“你就是不喜欢任何和你无关的专有名称是吧”，Natasha在一边不屑地嗤了声。

“呃才不是，或许也对”，Tony说完拍拍巴掌，“不行，反正我才不冲天大叫呢，那已经不是脱离怪异的限度而是疯了好吧，反正你们都知道疯了的科学家能作出什么。”

Steve皱了皱他红肿的鼻子，“Tony……”

“他们还有大脚怪。”

Jane在一旁静静地看着Tony和大家打嘴炮，看得出他不喜欢这个主意，其实Jane可以理解，自从那件事后Tony不喜欢任何和传送门有关的东西……

Jane再次把那个带着金色头盔的男子赶出脑海，有时候她还会梦见他，但幻影又太不清晰，Jane没来纽约之前，还看过些纪实录像，里面没有那个男子，但感觉他就在摄像机后面，什么看不见的地方似的。

那边的争吵愈发热闹了。

根据Jane的猜测，她认为下一波齐塔瑞人会在一个月后来袭，在天空上炸开一道裂缝需要消耗不少能量，而且宇宙魔方还在Asgard，不管是谁干的都要重新积蓄力量，Jane已经不耐烦了，那边Tony还是不肯，大家一起七嘴八舌的。

Natasha活动下肩膀走到降落台边缘，“Heimdall！”她大喊，声音响亮很清楚，“Heimdall！我们需要Thor的帮助！”

——什么都没发生，Steve只好给了她个模棱两可的鼓励，“自从我咆哮突击队后我还真没听过比这还响亮的声音。”

Jane干笑了下，“其实Thor还喜欢他们呢。”

“所以呢”，Tony故意慢吞吞地说，“冲天上大喊大叫不行了吧，难道还要有密码？”

“没有”，Natasha答，“Thor就是这么说的，叫Heimdall什么的。”

但Tony那个讽刺，那个关于密码的建议不知怎的给了Jane新灵感，她望向天空，“我们知道Loki”，她说，好像和她对话的人就站在对面似的。

”看到了吧“，Tony摆摆手，”真是疯了，给我们所有热辣的疯狂科学家们一句箴言，不能，——卧槽！“

降落台上一道亮光闪过，这里被巨大的甚至恐怖的能量所环绕，Jane觉得自己的脚从地板上拔起，浑身给裹在云团里，但还能听到复仇者们的惊叫声，那道光亮让她不堪承受而闭上眼睛，心想再睁开的时候必然会身处Asgard的了。

……

……

……

译注，   **①** 处二人讨论的是Loki的拐杖，基基想要栎木的，据作者说是维京人喜欢用栎木做家具。

以及原文评论下面作者答复道，关于Jane是怎么知道Loki这个名字的呢？是Odin死后他的魔法有些削弱了，虽然没有完全消失，但那本小书的有些字隐约浮现了出来，这些会在下章节写明～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这作者太能挖坑了，……有十几个(⊙ˍ⊙)现在老爹又死了不晓得咒语要怎么解开，我几乎做好了她坑掉的心理准备，期待奇迹的发生XDDD


	9. Finn再次出场

他们，哦不，只有她，随着扑通一声巨响，Jane可以确信要不是有个大巴掌扶住了她肩膀恐怕要栽倒在地上。

Jane粗喘着，浑身酸痛因为静电头发都膨了起来，——她只身一人在这，Steve、Natasha、Tony等大家都没跟过来，Jane由衷希望留在纽约的他们也是安全的，她慢慢地站直起身，抬头说道，“你就是Heimdall吗？”

但那个男的好像没看见她一样，金漆色的眼睛直直地望着她身后，除了刚刚短暂地碰触过他的那只大手（双手正扶着身前的一把巨剑交握在一起），Heimdall完全对她视而不见、置若罔闻。

“我就是……”，Jane抬手指指背后闪烁发光的彩虹桥，“呃，算了。”

她费劲儿地走上前去，眺望远方巍峨耸立的建筑群。

“我是说”，Jane自言自语着希望自己看起来不像Tony口中那个“疯了的科学家”，可她也不喜欢周围这尴尬的死寂，“我不会迷路吧？”

可那人根本不理会她，Jane只好慢慢继续往外走，眼前的星空是让她目不暇接的壮美，鲜艳绿色的星云团在仿佛距离她只有一臂之隔的地方飘摇，宛如在窥探清澈见人的池塘底部那般有趣，Jane甚至都来不及细想为什么她可以在开放的环境下顺畅地呼吸，是因为这块的空间经过人工调控？

而且她居然感受不到一点冷，虽然她是在打战但那可不是因为空气的低温而是目睹周遭景色的激动所致，如同Darcy点评她的那样，Jane就是忍不住为科学疯狂。

Jane仰望着，这样璀璨的阑干星斗几乎让她目瞪口呆，这可还是她专业呢，她的职业素养猛然间迸发让她立即着手好好做一番研究。

上帝呀，Asgard有没有书籍？或者电脑什么的可以连接上网络，或者该问问Thor能不能办到这个。

有颗彗星擦着彩虹桥的边窜了过去，Jane想都不想地就趴下身试图去看那彗星会飞到哪里，她既小心又好奇地探出头专注地看着那翻腾变幻的海洋般的星空直到那彗星消失了踪迹。

“女士？”

Jane吓了一跳转过身去，双手还攀在桥的边缘那里，“Thor？”

那个穿着金色盔甲的男子走近后，Jane再定睛看了一眼才清楚那不是Thor，虽然他张得够像，难道那是他兄弟？他们都瞠目结舌地望着对方，直到那男子，他的身份该是个侍卫？再次开口说，“女士，我叫Finn”，他向Jane伸出手去微笑着。

Jane接过来，这男子长得太肖似Thor了有点让她反应不过来，“啊，我叫Jane，我是来见Thor的。”

“我们的王今天要接见你吗？”

王？

“是啊”，Jane撒了个谎，“他在等我呢”，Jane抬起下巴，好像在面对那群以男性为主、对她和她的科研成果都不屑一顾的专家协会委员们，Jane Foster从来都不怕他们，所以现在也不怕。

Finn点点头，“我不知道今天有代表团要来，不过我也是初来这个职位，或许我没注意到。”

“哦，没，我自己来的”，Jane指指自己笑道。

Finn眨眨眼忽然明白什么过来似的敬个礼，“那你是来这儿，哦对不起，我原先没意识到，请——”，Finn的表情仿佛受惊了一般，又敬个礼甚至还啪的一声并拢脚跟立正，“请跟我来，女士，我这就带你去。”

Jane一头雾水，也不知道Finn把她误解成了什么身份，不过既然没有第二个选择，她走上前去，尾随Finn走到马厩里，因为坦诚从未骑过马Finn还特意帮她选了匹母马，这可怜家伙愈发费解了，不过觉得既然她来自中庭也是情有可原。

“那你们在中庭不骑马的吗？”

“不怎么骑，大多数时候我我们用一种四个轮子的交通工具。”

“啊马车呀”，Finn不安地说，“那请稍等，我现在去调用一辆过来。”

“Finn”，Jane打断他，“这个就可以啦，不用麻烦啦，肯定很好玩的。”

Finn再次行个礼安抚下自己的坐骑，“啊抱歉女士，只是，只是我不想再惹我们陛下生气。”

“Thor生你的气吗？”

Finn把马牵过来，垂下头低声说，“我犯下很严重的罪，冒犯到了我们的王和Loki，陛下原谅了我只是让我来外城巡逻，而没有按照应该的那样给我判刑什么的。”

策马前行的时候两旁的城市风景让Jane兴奋不已而略微分神，可是背包里那本书却好似有千斤那么重，——那本书里写到了Loki这个名字，就在写着Thor的那页后面，可Jane却无法在任何崇拜或者描绘Thor的国家的书册和网络上再找到Loki这个字眼。

“Loki？”她轻声问，装作只是一时兴起的样子。

但即使从侧面，Jane也可以发觉Finn的脸上此时有个很温柔的笑，“Loki，Loki他，他因为犯下了很严重的过错被判处去做奴隶，刚开始我以为他别的国度来的，因为我想不起有这么严厉的罪名，但是……”，Finn又低下头，“他喜欢在没人的地方自己跳舞，他给奴隶小孩儿们唱歌，用自己最好的食物去换取一把可以铺着睡觉的干草，让马童们也可以吃得更好。”

“他，……他为人不错？”

Finn点点头，“是啊，对大多数孩子们也是，但对于其他奴隶和侍从们就很差了，他经常使绊子捉弄他们，就连Thor、那时候他还是王子，宣布他成为自己的专属奴隶时也没有哭。”

Jane忽然有点不祥的预感，专属的奴隶，做什么？关乎性吗？她深吸口气，告诫自己Thor都是一千多岁了从最开始就要想开些尽量走出来，况且还有些更重要的事情，齐塔瑞人的入侵、那本书里的名字都关乎他，她原先还以为那就是个普通名字呢。

可那当然不可能啊，如果那是个普通名字，Heimdall也不会把她弄到这来啊，Jane摇摇头，得先关注大局，稍后再为那个神秘的奴隶发愁（或者说是发狂）。

拿定主意很不错，Jane喜欢做事有计划。

当Jane再次问起Loki的时候Finn却不肯回答了，不过Jane看得出来，显然这个家伙很迷恋Loki，而在这身份不一样的情况下他陷入爱河甚至都是不被允许的。

这苦涩的感觉让她很有共鸣，她自己不也是如此？爱上一个王子、一个神，还盲目地以为自己不是他生命中浮光一现的过客？

余下来的路程他们不再说话，但沉默也不错，Jane抓住机会欣赏起沿路的风景，还有不少人在打量着她，Jane觉得可能是自己衣服的缘故，印花的T恤和牛仔裤在地球上都不是什么入时的打扮，更不要提在这里，直到有一双眼睛也同样吸引了Jane的目光，她说不出为什么，但就是有那么一会儿工夫，Jane目不转睛地看着那个黑色兜帽下的苍白面颊。

他脸上的神情让Jane心里猛地一动，那双看着她的绿眼睛如在燃烧一般，掌心里的手杖也不自觉地握紧。

“Finn？”她转头去找那个侍卫，可是阳光下的盔甲反射着光太刺眼，“Finn，那是谁——”，可是当Jane缓过来的时候Finn已经不见了。

……

……

……

“Jane！”

当Thor从远处跑来把她从马上抱起来在地上转圈的时候Jane惊喜地笑起来，他一如既往的那么强壮温暖，脸上孩子气的快活笑容让她有点飘飘然，但Jane还是定定神，叙旧可以稍后，现在可是有很重要的事情呢。

Thor拨开挡住她脸颊的别到耳后，“Jane，别误会，再次见到你我很激动，不过……”

Jane后退一步，“我有几句话要跟你私下说”，站在他们周围的从贵族到侍者有不少人，可都无一例外地目瞪口呆的，“关于……纽约”，她希望Thor能理解到她的言下之意，因为Jane不希望在众人面前提起那帮恶心东西，她不知道这里的人民知不知道齐塔瑞人，但万一他们知情的话Jane并不想引起恐慌。

Thor端详着她的神情点点头，“那好，不过这个十分紧急，还是你要先稍事休息一下？”

Jane有点不好意思地抬抬胳膊，她的确一路风尘仆仆的估计身上还带着马身上的味道，“能洗个澡就好”，她不得不承认，“或许换件衣服。”

“那来吧，Hilda会给你准备的”，Thor答，叫过一个衣着朴素的老妇人，“等晚餐后我们再细说。”

Jane感激地跟着那老妇人离去，先在纯金浴缸里洗个澡，换上另一个纪元的衣服入乡随俗，再谈论如何拯救世界，这对于任何一个女孩子而言，算不得什么了不起的吧？

……

……

……

齐塔瑞。

如果Thor没理解错的话，齐塔瑞人应该入侵过中庭，他们就像中庭的黑帮藏匿在地下一般也潜伏在Yggdrasil的枝杈上，如果他们曾经侵袭过那个小小的蓝色星球或许未来也会威胁到九界的其他疆域。

Thor揉搓着自己的额头，他现在懂为何当初他父亲从中庭那里撤走了，风险太大。

他拖着脚步回房间去，如果要和Jane见面的话，总要换上点日常的衣服，穿盔甲难免让人紧张。

走向床的时候冷不防Thor的小腿被重重一击，“真粗心，如果我是个刺客，你现在可就死翘翘了”，说着Loki又打了他腿一下，现出身来舒服地躺倒在Thor的卧床上，大半个身子立刻被满当当的垫子埋住了。

“不啊”，Thor有点任性地嘟哝着，“我宁愿面对一个刺客也不要是个在闹脾气的Loki。”

Loki笑道，“如果我都是呢。”

“那诸神对我可真仁慈，赶紧利落地下手吧省得开战了。”

“我以为你喜欢打仗呢，亲爱的Thor。”

“我是啊“，Thor低吼着，扯掉自己的装饰用的护胸甲，听它”咚”的一声甩到地上，那玩意儿等上了战场是半点儿派不上用场的，“当我是那个上阵冲锋杀敌的时候我是喜欢的，可现在我却要号召别人给我卖命，我觉得他们的性命也一并担在我头上。”

Loki的笑变得更温和，“小男孩成长成了王嘛，不过今天你的王冠为何如此沉重要向一个奴隶坦露心扉？”他说着一面摩挲着身下厚实的背面。

Thor觉得很累，他脱下衣服，要是这些日子的压力能随着身上脱掉的盔甲也一并消失该有多好，亏他以前还可笑地嘲讽他父亲有“Odinsleep”那一说，要是他可以陷入个叫“Thorsleep”的沉睡就好了，或者管他什么沉睡。

他扑通一声倒向床上，而Loki用他光滑的手心梳理着Thor的头发，拨开他太阳穴边的碎发，抚平Thor那些因为蹙眉在额头上堆起的褶皱。

“你远远不止是个奴隶，亲爱的Loki。”

“听你这么说我可心脏都要跳出来了”，Loki假意说，又赶在Thor试图去捏他耳垂前躲开，”真讨厌”，不过Thor觉得他的指责里亲昵的成分居多。

“我确信Jane打算告诉我齐塔瑞入侵中庭的背后还有别的”，看Loki没有打断Thor又继续说，“可要真是那样的话，Heimdall为什么没早告诉我呢？”

“为什么呢？”Loki的声音是既像丝缎又像蜜酒般的动听，令人陶醉其中，“也许还有别的原因吧，或许以为……”

忽然门上传来一声敲击，“陛下？”有个侍从隔着门叫道，“陛下，那位女士收拾好了，想问您是不是和她一起吃晚餐？”

“是啊”，Thor翻身下床，“我等下就来”，他随手拿过条亚麻裤子，又胡乱套上件简单的衬衫。

“Thor——”，Loki匆忙坐起身，因为急切间要去赶上Thor他那条受伤的腿摆在一个怪异的弧度。

“在这里等我会儿，Loki。”

Thor看着Loki恼火的样子关上了门，思绪已经飘得远了。

……

……

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这文作者坑了，她发在tumblr的答复如下，  
> 我删除这文的原因很复杂，我很爱这个故事，但我最近却愈发为这个困扰，我有很多想法但我却不知道该让它何去何从，我既爱它又讨厌它，又很焦虑不知道还能不能在2017年前再写出来一章，（到那时候读者们还会喜欢这个故事吗？恐怕不会）我其实已经把下一章节写了一半但也没什么意义，我觉得每一章节的水准都愈发下滑。  
> 而我不想成为每况愈下的那种作者，所以我忍不住（删除）了。
> 
> 译者觉得这文删除完全是情理之中~~本来基基自己坦白这条路行不通，第七章又把Odin这个施咒的始作俑者写死了，锤锤只是云里雾里觉得事情不对劲，Jane一个人类铁定帮不上大忙的，这文走进死胡同了，（我个人其实特喜欢第二、三章的，她那时候更新速度也快，最近更新速度慢人家裤子脱了那么久再看这个也不好，要是不想烂尾只好删掉咯~~节哀吧，反正现在没有那个被迫贬作奴隶的基基了，我反正有种长出了口气的感觉orz。


End file.
